Project-Dornröschen
by Loominginmoonlight
Summary: I'm very glad I've always been metaphorically quick on my feet brainly thinking wise. I mean if I wasn't I'd be dead...very dead. But seeing as I am having to call Pierce "Papa" of all things maybe death was actually the better option here. Ugh...I need to get Bucky and myself out of this, course he eventually gets out on his own so really its my own fate I've got to be worried for
1. Chapter 1

What the actual fuck was that? I mean I know what I saw but that is absolutely impossible! As in no way no how, ever able to happen in a million years! Well then with that logic it must be a million and one years I fucking guess. These thoughts flew through my head at the speed of lightning because as of yet it had only been a couple minutes since the think I witnessed. So far I had been running as fast as I possibly could away. There was no way I would ever stand as witness against him, for I knew it was a guy, I knew who EXACTLY who "he" happened to be.

I never was expecting anything like this, not when one is just trying to head to the shop for a late night tube of cookie dough! You know, like an adult!

I heard the grunts first, I mean I was close to a men's club so at first all I could think, 'Ugh gross!' and was about to go about my way until my eyes caught movement. Movement that definitely did not match the events that I had assumed was happening in the alley. No the movements were very wrong, much too fast and violent.

No, there were two men in the alley, one much larger in mass than the other but in a bulky way, like he was packed in both muscle and armor. The other was reedy, and in the dim light I could see he was in what was once impeccable tailored suit.

As my eyes quickly adjusted to the dimness of the alleyway I could see this was much more than a simple bar fight, the larger man was absolutely brutal. As the reedy man's ribs crunched under the fist of the tall bulky man I involuntarily let out a gasp of horror that I never wanted to become aloud. The tall man whipped his head up so fast he would be suffering from whiplash if he was a normal human being. His eyes met mine as he brought out one of his guns and shot the poor man on the ground without thought or hesitation. I didn't look, I didn't stop and stare, I ran as fast as I could. I knew there was no way I would have the strength to hold my own against him in a fight, hell I bet there is no way I'll be able to outrun him.

That, turns out to be the case because I can hear him behind me. I saw the arm, I know who it is. I have about three seconds to make my-FUCK! I dove to the ground at the _very_ last second causing him to overshot. "SPUTNIK!" I shrieked out absolutely panicked and hysterical. Somehow it worked, he collapsed to the asphalt unmoving.

I was so scared, as soon as he made eye contact with me I could see what he looked like and that terrified me more than any spoken threat. For the man was the Winter Soldier, or more specifically Bucky Barnes. I didn't even ponder through the questions of how the hell I just saw him; he being a fictional character and all, there was no time to. And I was much more concerned with escaping with my life at the moment.

My breaths were ragged, I had absolutely no stamina to run for long no matter how good shape I am in. That lung disease I had as a child seriously screwed my lungs over for years. I knew I was quickly tiring and had to either find a place to hide or get better transportation than my own legs before I simply collapsed. Now I was gasping in any attempt to get air, mucus blocking my airways making it almost impossible.

Yet I still kept running, I had to make sure my mum was safe I had to she was the only person I have left. The moment I crashed my way into my apartment I scrambled for my phone. Come on come on pick up mum please please pick up for the love of god!

"Hello?"

"Mom! Mom there's not a lot of time but you have to listen to me."

"Anna honey what's the matter?"

"Mom please you have to go on the run, I saw the winter soldier as he was killing a mission. You have to go take your money out of your bank account in cash you know they will find you if you use the card."

"Honey what do you mean?"

"Mom listen I am not making this up I am being completely serious and need for you to listen, I know he saw what I looked like they might be after me and I will not let them kill you!"

"Anna are you sure?" I was crying from both frustration and the pain in my chest at this point.

"Mom, I swear to god you will die if you don't hide where they can't find you. You hear me they will kill you and I am desperately trying to give you a head start!"

"What about you?!" Huh haven't thought about that…

"I will do the same thing I don't have as much time as you, I'm pretty sure I have none actually."

"I love you baby, stay safe please for me." She was crying, she finally knew I was fully serious.

"Mummy I love you too now please hurry, please hurry and be smart."

"I don't know what to do!" She sounds hysterical.

"Mum only use cash, never stay in one place for long, never tell anyone your actual name, and for the love of god do not mention anything marvel related, as far as you are aware it never existed."

I was about to continue but I felt the hairs on the back of my neck stood up, something was wrong. "Mom they're here I have to go I love you, they will die for threatening me I will find you, you hear me I will find you! I love you mummy!" I hung up the phone to her screams for me to stay on the line.

I strained my ears, listening for anything, any sounds that would pinpoint where a person was. Staying away from windows was probably a good idea in case they tried to shoot at me through them. What I was not prepared for was my front door being kicked down. The knife I was holding was out of my hand in less than a second. The man was gurgling on the floor with a steak knife sticking out of his throat.

I ducked behind the corner of the kitchen to grab more of my kitchen knives throwing them at the men charging into my flat. I will have to praise mum for the lessons on throwing knives and archery when I was younger, though I never knew they would be this useful. One in the throat, another in his eye, I used my other two to swing and swipe at another guy who flailed with his gun at seeing the others go down so fast. It was almost too easy to end him. With a swipe across his wrist holding the gun he threw himself forwards, only to meet my other knife going through his lower jaw.

I was panting, eyes crazed as I shakily looked around my apartment. How the fuck did I not get shot? The bullet holes were scattered all over the walls, yet I didn't even have a scratch. No wonder they looked so scared before the light left their eyes. I couldn't feel the guilt over their deaths that were on my hands, just yet. My first concern was to get out of here. I grabbed a duffel and started stuffing clothes and cash into it as fast as I possibly could. I packed enough for it to be bursting out of the seams. Now after lacing my hiking shoes on I definitely had to leave. But the moment I walk out of the back of the building there was a sharp prick in my neck and everything went black.

Things were so foggy, from my vision to my hearing. Where the hell am I? Great Anna how the fuck are you going to get yourself out of this one? What the hell are they even saying? It's becoming clearer but still.

"She saw the asset sir during his last mission, we sent in clean up but she killed them."

"How interesting, these are the pictures of her apartment then? Yet she is completely unharmed while three of my men are dead."

"Yes sir, we don't know how it is possible."

"What are your findings?"

"She is five foot six, Caucasian, she dyes her hair we are assuming she is a brunette, there is nothing all that special about her except…her scent doesn't made sense sir. We don't know where she comes from there is no record of her ever existing."

"Any relatives?"

"No known relatives sir, basically she shouldn't be alive, let alone even exist."

I wasn't able to show a physical reaction, but I was inwardly cheering at my own victory that mum was alive. She managed to escape right under their noses. Oh mum if I don't survive this I love you so much, I'm sorry.

I had faded out then, but now I was actually waking up. I was sluggish still, the effects of whatever drug they used on me still in some effect. But something was off, I wasn't restrained to the bed I've been laid on. What is going on? This doesn't feel right.

However much my body protested the actions I was forcing myself through I still managed to open my eyes. The sheer nausea and pain that went through my head forced me to close my eyes tightly, a harsh sigh through my nose from the pain.

Footsteps quickly approached the outside of the room I was currently in and entered, and I opened my eyes again in order to see just how many of them there were. Only to be stopped short by the ring leader himself, Alexander Pierce. Well fuck there goes my very last hope and dream that I _wasn't_ in the marvel universe ruined, not even going to consider the three men I killed my last hope and dream.

Pierce raised his voice, excitement coloring every word, "Well good morning little kitten! Hope you like your room, I made it especially for you." I snarled at his direction with absolute fury at being patronized. "You are definitely very interesting, you killed three of my men like it was nothing, with plain kitchen knives no less!"

A quirk of my right eyebrow was the only response besides a scowl. "Now you will comply, this is your home now." What in the actual fuck was this lunatic on about? I mean sure he is the leader of Hydra but even for Hydra this seemed a bit barmy.

Pierce's eyebrows pinched together at my lack of response. "This is where you say, 'Yes Papa.'" He said in a cool voice, daring me to disagree…I dared… No way in hell was I going to comply to this insanity! Calling him Papa? Oh hell no. Why is he even-CRACK!

I screamed at the white blind of pain that smacked, quite literally, across my face. He backhanded me for taking too long to respond this bastard! I had blood flowing from my nose and mouth, the warm copper making me want to gag. This time I quickly looked down and muttered as best as I could, "Yes…papa."

He cupped my face with his hand, the other pet my hair, all the while I was cringing away from his touch. "Tomorrow baby girl we are going to start your lessons." Oh boy, can't wait to figure out what the hell that could mean. He stood and brushed imaginary dust from his suit jacket. "Do be a very good girl for Papa and take all your medicine, if you are a good little girl then you could get some liberties." He didn't elaborate, why would he he's a fucking psychopath?

Also side note, director of hydra talking about giving me liberties…same man who wants to take away people's liberties in America. Go in figure I guess.

He exited the room leaving the (…doctors? Or were they scientists? Whatever I'll just call each one Lab coat.)behind to do his dirty work for him. Now was when they actually restrained me, to the point where I couldn't even move if I wanted to. And boy howdy did I fuckin want to, especially because the first thing they decided to do was have a fricken blood draw. My _best_ assumption was they were going to use it as a control group from the broken bits of German I actually could understand, god bless 8th grade German class or whatever.

I tried not to yell, or scream with the needle, I hate needles I absolutely positively hate them. And what's worse is if I recognize one particular needle I'm to live with fucking IVs, those bastards have to be changed like every three to four days. That one HURT like a bitch, because it was still there not gone like the other.

But once it was in the sheer multitude of different injections of…somethings… just almost made me thankful of the IV; just imagining them having to find a vein for each and every single one of them was horrifying enough. Only to be brought to the reality that whatever was actually in these vials burned like a total bitch. My veins felt as if they were on fire.

I bit back any noise of discomfort, too used to pain to do so at some discomfort. Yet very quickly things were getting steadily worse. Soon I was breathing deeply, grunts escaping more and more often as the burning grew as the seconds passed. The last injection at least was discernable as to what it was, sedatives are pretty fast acting when intravenous.

God I sure hope I was getting my beauty rest what with all the induced sleeping they have been having me do. I enjoy sleep, in fact I _really_ enjoy sleep it's bloody wonderful. But medicated sleep? No fucking thank you.

The light in the room got suspiciously brighter, not the way it should as if the sun was filtering into a room. No this was very deliberate, not that hard to figure out seeing as this bedroom didn't even _have_ a window. I cringed away from the offending light source, hoping that if I just ignored it magically it would go away.

Turns out, lady luck _hates_ my fucking guts. Not soon after the light got so disturbingly bright that I thought for sure the filament would have burnt out or something; I heard footsteps outside in the hall and they gave a foreboding sound.

"Kitten, I expect you out of bed or the punishment will be quite…severe." There was _no_ faux kindness in his voice, it sounded as if he was a hair's way away from sadistic fury in fact. The terrifying prospect of mind altering torture was enough motivation to practically throw myself from the mattress with the coordination of a walrus in my delirious state.

Somehow I have managed to avoid getting yet another one of what I can only assume could be a long list of backhands, how I will never know seeing as I was almost peeing myself at the state Pierce was in. But as I stood, albeit swaying as I did so, his face pulled into the faux happy expression. I'm going to die here, that's the only outcome with this madman I am quite simply doomed to a horrible slow death.

"Good." He crooned, the sweet tone making me feel sick, "Now get yourself cleaned up, lessons start soon." God the fact that he is being obscure is doing nothing to help my current stress level. Was it possible to get grey hairs from stress alone at twenty? The throbbing reminder of why I didn't want to piss him off had me turning to what I could assume was the bathroom.

Until a vice like grip around my fore arm had my head screaming 'DANGER DANGER APPROACH WITH CAUTION' adrenalin spiking at the unknown. " _What_ , do you say…kitten?" He gritted out through his teeth. He's going to break a tooth clenching his jaw like that.

But I knew what he wanted, and lord help me but it is the hardest bullshit I've ever had to do in my life. "Yes Papa." My voice was robotic and monotone, giving him the bare minimum so as not to be in the line of fire. With a feral grin he tightened his grip for a second before releasing and stalking his way out of the room. I knew before even looking at my arm that it was going to bruise…significantly.

Tears flooded my eyes against my will at the plunge my adrenaline took, emotional exhaustion already settling in and I have barely woken up. Is this really the fate I am left with? Trapped with a psychotic maniac where I am most probably doomed to die. Well, I scoffed through the tears, at least my files will be released to the public eventually, if I am to die I at least don't want my suffering to be in unknown silence.

Walking into the bathroom I almost laugh seeing just how _awful_ I looked. Hair greasy and knotted, skin dirty and…was that dried blood? Ugh absolutely disgusting. My face was swollen and bruised with an impressive number of colors from the backhand I was at the receiving end of last night. I could also see the beginnings of the same where he grabbed me.

The shower was surprisingly nice, though I had to spend the entire time forcibly ignoring the extremely high likelihood of cameras being in the bathroom watching me at my most vulnerable. Though truth be told, vulnerability is my daunting reality for the foreseen future. Greeeaaat…

I was wrapped in a surprisingly large towel going back into that blasted bedroom, barely struggling to suppress a verbal noise of disgust at the 'outfit' laid out and prepared for me. The only real way to describe the dress was infantile at best. The gaudy shade of pink along with the sheer amount of frills and bows are a clear sign to his plan. He wants to break me then mold me into what he wants.

It just seems humiliation is his first step…joy. I put on the dress like it wasn't the most disgusting dress I've ever seen in my life without a word. It seemed like speaking in general when not addressed is just an utterly moronic decision if I've ever heard one. There were no shoes to go with it, must not of had booties in my size; I snicker under my breath at the thought.

I have no idea what I was supposed to do now, wait in here? Was I supposed to actually go out there? Hesitantly I reach for the door handle.

And like fucking magic it opened, leaving me with oodles and oodles of dread sitting in my stomach. This guy is trying to lead me into a false sense of security trying to lead up to the Stockholm's syndrome. Does he know how transparent he is being?

Slowly I move out of the room, startled by the two armed guards stationed outside my door. Seeing as they didn't SHOOT ME I'm going to pander a guess that coming out here is what I was supposed to do? Why is this so confusing!? Oh right because these people are sadistic bastards.

"In here kitten." I heard Pierce's voice carry from around a couple corners. How in the? Never mind I really don't want to know right now. Quickly schooling my features into a neutral blank expression I walk round the corner…to see what would look like a normal scene to the naked eye.

Pierce was sitting in (an albeit extremely fancy) lounge on a couch that was such a stark white it had to have been patented by Tony Stark for being so stark. God I make horrible jokes. He patted a spot next to him with this just creepy face that looked like he trying to be empathetic.

Cmon Anna don't roll your eyes don't do it you DO want to live don't' you? I sit and feel my heartrate spike, I've rolled right into the fox's den.

"Today starts your training kitten, we are going to start easy. You better do well I'm taking time off work for this, do you want to know what will happen if you don't do well?" Well the answer to that sinister question is easy enough.

"No, Papa."

"That's a good girl." Ugh gross stop smiling at me like I want to be here. That's when I get a closer look at my surroundings, on the table were three syringes all nicely capped…and a gun hidden behind a stack of books. I could just see it in the reflection of the television. What? "Dornröschen, my darling you have to make a choice." What? "I've brought you here out of the good of my heart," is that what you call it? "have and will take care of you," uh huh sure I know what 'take care of' means in the end, "should you choose to stay and keep me as your Papa." He said all this with his right hand placed on my knee in what was supposed to be a comforting gesture.

Oh fuck, how many girls has he done this to? Just how many were stupid enough to reject the offer? How many chose not to _see?!_

"Or you can leave? If you really want to?" I knew that look, predatory, he knew already that I had seen the gun. He had a gleam in his eye…that can't be the only gun. It's too obvious anyone could have seen it this is far too practiced. I glance down at his hands, right still on my knee and…there. His left was oddly placed near the decorative couch cushion, fingertips practically underneath it.

This entire thing is a test. If that is where his gun is, then clearly something was up with the one on the table. Empty, bait for the past girls to try to attack him and escape, only to be shot for their efforts. But clearly not everyone would go for that option that would be impossible. No, this is also a mind test, to see how smart you are.

One last glance at his left hand then back up to his eyes I reach for his left elbow, high above his hand in case he thought I was reaching for the actual gun. This man is an agent, I can't beat him only play along. Final step of the act was holding his left hand over his right and looking as innocent as the god awful dress he has me in. "Please Papa," yurk I'm actually going to throw up, "please let me stay here, I want to be your Dornröschen Papa." Thank god for high school German otherwise no way in hell would I have been able to even attempt pronouncing that word.

His predatory look somehow was made even creepier by the addition of glee in his face, the unnatural look of it almost had me dropping my mask. "Oh Dornröschen, you are such a smart girl, the best daughter any Papa could wish for." I'm sure you've said that to the other girls you have locked up in the basement. On second thought that statement might be closer to the truth than I would want to think about at the moment.

"Now," he pulled away automatically making me look at the cushion with fear, "since you are my daughter I must remind you of house rules since it's been a while huh darling? After having been at your mother's for so long."

Carefully I nod my head, wondering if this was his idea of creating a backstory via 'just play along' or if he wanted me to just participate in the game. "I see you have your medications, do you remember how to use them?"

Weeeeeelllll seeing as I have no fucking clue what they are and I've had a whole bunch of other shit pumped into me at the still there IV line in my arm what's it going to hurt now? "No Papa, I don't remember." I was fully expecting to be hit for the negative. Instead he grabbed the three syringes and put them physically into my open palms…what?

"That's alright darling Dornröschen, I'll show you, you'll have someone give them to you every morning before breakfast." Wonderful so I guess I'm in this for the fucking long run. But I nod my head, making my face (hopefully) seem pleasant. He was holding one of the syringes before tearing open an alcohol wipe, dude's not wearing gloves why's he care about going through with that part?

I let out an odd wheeze of pain when he suddenly stuck me, surprisingly quick. Without a word he did the same with the second and third before rubbing the area to disperse the unpleasantness. That is until he leaned in and inhaled deeply as if I had turned into a prime rib steak. What…the fuck?

"There we go, moving right along." Oh yeah sure continue talking like that was supposed to be normal. "I would give you breakfast darling, I really would, but we took too much time. You must go to therapy, you will go…won't you?" Oh woe is the subtle warning, this guy sure overused them.

"Yes Papa." He did a weird hand signal towards one of the corners, all the while looking at me. Fun, another lab coat to join the party. He came forward and curled a hand around my bicep easily making me stand from the couch. Time to face the music, I can't help but chuckle wryly knowing the music would probably soon be my own screams.

Semi dragged, almost kinda going of my own volition we head down a hall and through a door…that lead to a set of stairs. A set of descending stairs jesus was I actually right on the keeping the living girls in the basement?! Oh wait no almost but not quite, this was a lab (cough torture chamber cough) with evidence of other girls from before left behind.

It was almost impossible to see, but there were small things like the indentations of where bodies were held to the cushioned chair. It looked like the same material as dentist chairs imprints never really leave them. Like a dentist chair this is just as comfortable, aka not at all.

I didn't like that they were already putting restraints at every possible location they could think of, that just screams electro shock therapy. These people do love to stay in the past since insane asylums and their inhumane 'treatments' have been disbanded…well since the 90s because most of the places didn't close down permanently until then. Fun little tidbit for the day just don't bring it to your family members they'd wonder why you were looking up gruesome history.

Lab coat put a mouth guard in my mouth before I could say anything snarky like how inconsiderate is that! Though one can't keep a mental rant going when faced with an alarmingly large vial of electric green fluid (is…is it glowing?) is being brought to one's own IV.

"Whrmurhuuuh?" I tried to say around the guard but it was too big to spit out. Either way the douche ignored me and stuck the vial into a syringe and thusly into the IV port. Damn that's cold he's not even looking me in the eye…coward. My arm feels like ice, what the hell was that stuff?

With practiced ease he started placing electrodes in varying spots on my body, from my head all the way down to the legs. Needless to say I'm breathing preeetty frantically right now, well until he presses an odd series of buttons and one final big button.

That's when the slightly muffled screaming began.


	2. Chapter 2

It's been hours now…I have been fading in and out of consciousness after about an hour of the torture. I at least kept the screams up for a couple hours, but now, now I was exhausted. I was lucky if I could get out pained groans with each exhale. The only reason my body was moving was because the currents that were rising and falling had me convulsing at each rise.

Until suddenly it all stopped. The electricity turned off without preamble and no big event. My ragged labored breaths were struggling to be consecutive; with every convulsion the breaths were stalled.

"Ah Dornröschen, come darling it's time to rest." Blearily opening my eyes I could just about make out Pierce's figure approaching. I couldn't make a responsive sound, my eyelids were fighting my flutters wanting me to give in to the darkness. Even though my skin felt pretty much numb from overstimulation I could feel the pressure of Pierce cupping my face and brushing his thumbs over my cheeks.

My head leaned into the touch, relishing the first nice touch in days, no…no! I hide my flinch in a convulsion, wanting to throw up. What is wrong with me? What just why what is going? Thoughts are hard.

Involuntarily a strangled whine comes out of me from the pain washing over me when he picks me up. His footsteps causing jostles that frankly were just so uncomfortable only made worse when he went up the stairs to the proper landing of the house.

"Rest now, tomorrow is another day." Another day of torture until whatever they are waiting for happens. But I can't keep this up, I fall into a fitful sleep.

* _Everything was in a fog, a bright white room that was unbearably illuminated. My face falls into a confused grimace, was this still Pierce's home? No?_

" _Hello!?" it echoed bounding off invisible walls, the emptiness causing the vibrations to be reverberated back to me._ _"This can't be real..."_

" _Oh can't it?" A smug voice drawled behind me. Whipping around I stare in shock, the voice was ME. But it was an entirely wrong me…one in a Hydra uniform. "Look at you, so pathetic." Traitor me spat in disgust, "It's hard to believe that I used to be you."_

" _Oh cut this horseshite!" I snarl right back, "No way in hell would I join THEM, so clearly this is nothing more than a stupid fever dream."_

 _TM (traitor me) moving faster than humanly possible slammed her hand into my throat using strength I didn't even think she could have to hold me in a chokehold. "You have no idea the power they are giving you, the possibilities handed to you on a silver platter and yet you still remain ungrateful to our loving Papa." That's when it clicked._

" _Oh, so that's his play. He is using my own mind against me while I sleep." TM's face faltered but her power was gone. "Just quit, you are useless now, your place is the scrap pile of failed ideas. Because I am never going to become you."_

 _She dropped her hand, face blank as she started to walk away. But she paused at the edge of the bright fog. "Project Dornröschen will be a success through you, but moral sacrifices will be made in order to survive. Can you even make those choices?" I didn't answer and she went through the fog. *_

With a gasp I threw myself forward into a sitting position clutching at my throat. It hurt, as if there was actually a hand at my throat. Quickly I arrange some pillows to look like I was still in the bed. On unsteady legs I stumble into the bathroom to look into the mirror. Sure enough there was bruising around my neck.

Even in the darkness of the bathroom I could see that the bruising on my face and arm were gone as if they were never even there. Hand shaking I prod at the areas I should have felt pain before. And then I looked back at my neck…

The purple was melting back into the paleness of my skin, it almost looked as if paint was mixing. What did they do to me? My eyes were wide in terror, scared fast breathing making my lips chapped.

There was a funny scraping noise in the room behind me sending a tingling wave over my skin as all my hair stood on end. That is until I heard the click of the door closing. I didn't move, thankful I didn't turn the light on. I mean they most likely knew I was in here anyway, I could only imagine the number of cameras in here.

Taking a towel from the shelf I bundle it up before chucking it through the doorway into the bedroom. It landed with a thud, but there was no noise that would indicate anyone was in there. Feeling extreme amounts of trepidation I throw caution to the wind poking as small amount of my head around the corner.

There was no one in the room, only a tray with a bowl and spoon. Frowning I check behind the bowl for the syringes I know they want me to be injected with. There was nothing there. Pierce isn't the kind of man to just 'forget' he has successfully gotten to a high profile in SHIELD and Hydra he doesn't make stupid mistakes.

I start searching the room, clearly I was missing something that was going on. There was a flash of white in the corner of my eye. It was a mouse…the fuck was there a mouse in here for? Are they trying to kill me again? Is this just going to be a fucking daily thing?

Walking over to the tray I can now see the mouse scattering around the room trying to find a hiding spot. Only there was no real way to hide in here buddy, not even for something as small as you. There wasn't even ender bed space it was filled in almost like in a hotel room. I pick up the bowl eyeing it warily before lifting it to my nose and sniff.

There was brown sugar in this, but way too much s if masking another smell. Smelling again there WAS another subtle smell. What in the actual hell was it? Taking the spoon I scoop some out and put it in the floor near the mouse. "Eat up buddy." I deadpan knowing that something was fishy and it was better it be the mouse than me.

If it was a poison continually smelling it miiiiight not be the best of ideas I've had in my time in this hellscape. The mouse ate up the porridge as if it was candy, the amount of brown sugar in it the stuff might as well be. It was tense but I started noticing things. The previously energetic mouse was now lethargic and struggling for breath, when it started seizing I sniffed the porridge one last time and it dawned on me.

Of course they used cyanide, they have it on hand for all their agents (at least in the past I have no idea about current Hydra members) the bitter almond smell was practically impossible to sense even if I was actively looking for it. The reactions the dying mouse was having cemented the identity of the poison. With disgust I dropped the bowl to the floor.

How long was I going to be held here? If this is indeed a project like how my fever dream called it there had to be other girls, if not multiple then at least one. Clearly not being held here though for whatever reason. Why does this remind me of the black widow program? But not really at the same time.

I think back to the healing bruise, why would they attempt to poison me if so far they have given me advanced healing? Was it imagined? A part of the dream? Whelp time to experiment!

This…is most definitely not going to feel good, I think to myself with a grimace. Before I could second guess myself I slam my hip into the corner of the countertop. "Mother fucker!" I gritted through my teeth definitely feeling the pain. I fell to the floor feeling lightheaded, I'm not too sure when the last time I ate…or really drank was.

Might as well see the damage, the dress was easy enough to lift up… wait is that a tear? Shit didn't mean to do that. Holy crap the bruise is already a dark purple, if this didn't immediately heal it would turn black. But soon enough I couldn't even feel it. I was actually watching it clear up now that I had a light.

I mean who knows I could just be hallucinating this entire thing, but at least it looked cool. The purple was dispersing into my leg as if it was dissolving. That's when I felt the ever so slight vibrations through the floor.

"Tell me, did she eat the porridge? No wait don't, I want to be surprised." I heard Pierce's voice through the door. Out of spite I didn't rise to meet him, let him come in to see an empty room.

When the door clicked I held my breath, easily hearing a disappointed sigh. "Damn this one seemed promising." That's when I stepped out the doorway with a blank expression on my face. "Oh darling you're alive! I thought you would, come it's time for etiquette." Wait etiquette? Why does he want me to be trained in what I can only assume to be high society etiquette?

Never the less I follow him into his kitchen, table laid out for a two setting breakfast. After the porridge I can't tell if this is yet another attempt on my life. The setting looked innocent enough but that means shit here. Seeing as Pierce confirmed that there have been others who have died.

"Papa," I start, fuck it best way to see if it's especially dangerous or not.

"Yes Dornröschen?" his tone careful.

"Am I going to get my medication today?" Try to seem innocently naïve, it might just humor him into not hitting. I mean it's not like it would be too adverse an effect seeing as suddenly I have magical healing. I suppose they want me to stick around if I survive all the bullshit they are putting me through. What doesn't kill makes you stronger and all that jazz.

He chuckled dryly, "Your medication is on the table." Well if they are giving it to me I might not be poisoned here…maybe. I nodded and stood by the table, refusing to sit until directed. One of the only things I remember about etiquette is that you never do anything before the host including sitting down. It was all seen as incredibly rude to do so and I'd rather not have a pissed off Pierce.

He sat at the head of the table the prompting invitation now open for me to sit. He raised his eye brows but didn't say anything, not even when I waiting until after he placed his napkin in his lap to do so myself.

"Tell me Dornröschen, do you know why you are here?" I glanced up, brows furrowing at his question. Truth be told I didn't know why everything I had was really pure speculation.

Well here goes nothing, "Speculation, current theory is experiment with ulterior motives." If I remain cool and collected then my real panic won't show on my face or in my body language. Seeing him quirk his brow made my stomach tighten but also my resolve.

"Surprisingly close Dornröschen," he paused to place an egg on his plate, "how did you figure that out?"

"Others have been here before." I stated matter of factly, "You are well practiced in the methods of your intelligence self-preservation tests as if you have done them before." With that I placed a serving of strawberries on my plate.

"You are the only one to have noticed, well done." Even though I shouldn't have I preened at the compliment. Ugh the fuck is wrong with me?

"Thank you Papa." Now my plate had an egg and a sausage as well, utilizing tiny bites so as not to overdo it.

"Charles, do please come in and give our darling her medication." He called out nonchalantly. As if Lab coat had been standing round the corner the entire time he approached, face blank as he did the injections into my thigh without even looking at me.

We were silent for a while, sizing the other up making judgements about the other's character.

"Papa? What's your favorite food?" The sheer randomness of the question alone was enough to startle him into a flabbergasted expression. The fact that it was so trivial actually made him laugh. This whole acting and changing personalities thing to manipulate the way people see and judge you thing came all too naturally. It's a pretty good survival tactic, one that I've used many times before just never in a situation quite as deadly as this.

"I have to admit I have quite the sweet tooth, nothing quite like cookies with milk." What an innocent and totally not bullshitted answer to fir to the persona I'm putting on.

My face brightened enthusiastically, "I love making cookies! Chocolate chip is absolutely the best kind!" This was much too easy.

His face turned thoughtful, and I had to fight against rolling my eyes. "Darling my I have your hand for a moment?" Oh this is gonna hurt. Reluctantly I put my hand in his, biting my tongue.

He inspected the pale pallor of my hand before without warning slashing his steak knife over the back of my hand. Ripping my hand back I cup the other around it fingers shaking from the pain. The very best thing is the only way he knew about the pain was I kept my outburst down to a grunt instead of a pained cry he was expecting.

In front of my eyes I could see the flesh string itself back together seamlessly. Within a minute my skin was back to its pristine condition, if only covered in blood. I looked up into Pierce's eyes.

"You got blood on the table." But he was too busy wearing a feral grin.

"You're healing already, I knew you were my special girl Dornröschen. Tell you what, anytime you want to make cookies you may. Your first liberty." I mean it's certainly significant, it looks like this means I can leave my room sorta freely.

"Oh thank you Papa!" gag, this has to be too much right? Apparently not, seeing as he looks like he is glowing. I plaster a grin on my face as well, what does this mean? Has…has the heal-ie serum not completely worked with the others before?

Could I be physically different from them? Is that what he is insinuating? I don't know what to make of this information mostly because it makes me question if there were any other current survivors of whatever project they are trying to do. In a way…I hope the others they snatched were girls with no family or friends as horrible as it sounds. No one deserved this fate, and no one deserved to lose anyone to this fate on top of this.

I wasn't feeling nearly as hungry as I was before, almost as if I had swallowed a rock. A good half of my plate still had my miniscule meal. Pierce noticed this almost immediately, surveying the sight before him.

"If you are finished I must get some work done, and it's time for your therapy." Does he have to keep calling it that?

I nod parroting his favorite phrase that showed compliance, "Yes Papa." Honestly give a man a little power and suddenly he's got a god complex. Like magic Lab coat is there standing behind me. Is it a new one? Who knows I'm certainly not harboring it as too important. I stand placing my napkin to the left of my plate, before being led by the arm once again to the creepy torture basement.

Back into the electric chair of fucking ow, I stare at the new vial. This one was certainly a new one, you know seeing as its pink. Almost like a baby pink with what kinda looked like shimmer inside. It's as if they were injecting me with little girls shimmer body spray. Well at least my blood will be pretty before I die from poison.

I refuse to give a reaction until I can't help myself. Ergo I stayed silent until the switch was flipped. You'd think being through this before it would be less painful…but you'd be wrong. I don't think anyone could get used to this even if they tried.

They had to be doing this with sadistic intention with how much they were turning up the voltage, it was significantly higher than the last time. Through the violent convulsions I was desperately trying to bite back the screams glaring at Lab coat. He quirked a brow and just upped the power to a whole other level I have never known.

These weren't even convulsions anymore! Back arched from the chair and limbs taut in the restraints every muscle was in a constant wavering spasm. This was when I screamed unlike any scream I've ever had before. This agony was horrifying, and here I thought period cramps were bad.

I was actually quite thankful when I felt myself losing consciousness. If everything is in my favor then I wouldn't wake up until it was all over.

* _Why the fuck am I here again? This is bullshit, and it's not helpful…like at all. Oh would you look at that, Traitor Me is just lounging around like she owns the joint. This is my head she can go and fuck off._

" _So how much have you found out about Project Dornröschen?" She asked without even looking at me, using a knife to clean under her nails._

" _All I've gotten out of him is that there have been others, I have no idea if any are still alive."_

" _Now I know you can figure out more than that, don't insult my intelligence by being stupid and blind." She sneered._

" _Hey don't be an ass it's not like I've had much of an opportunity to get information out of him. I'm still rationalizing why he is having me call him 'Papa' if it's not just for power and control like I initially thought." She sighed and turned to me expression pained._

" _We don't have a lot of time, I'm going to make things a hell of a lot simpler by telling you some things."_

" _Isn't that like cheating?"_

"… _Cheating? The actual fuck kid?" She stared at me incredulously._

" _I can work it out without the peanut gallery insulting me every thirty seconds."_

" _I mean technically it's not cheating."_

 _I roll my eyes, "How do you rationalize this as not cheating even in a technicality?"_

" _You are technically me and we are both inside your head so this can be seen as you rationalizing it with deductions."_

" _Oh yes because everyone would love to hear that I visit a psychopathic alternate version of myself every time they inject me with fluorescent serum…" I trailed off, eyes widening._

" _See? Told you that you should just listen to me." She smirked._

" _So you're not even me, you are a manifestation of how my brain is taking in their serum? I didn't think my brain was such a dick but then again I really shouldn't be surprised."_

" _You're waking up soon, think, where have you seen your 'medications'," she rolled her eyes at the term, "before? You know what they are, I am evidence to that."_

" _I don't know, and I'm not bullshitting I just can't remember. That's the infuriating bit I recognize them but I don't!" She looked absolutely furious._

" _Now listen here you little shit, I'm not about to spoon feed this to you-wait what no! Don't you fucking go anywhere we aren't finished here!" She is snarling at me but its quickly fading away into nothing at all._ *


	3. Chapter 3

I'm awake but to hell with opening my eyes. I feel like absolute garbage. Garbage after it's been mulched and incinerated. I'm back in the bedroom they've stashed me in for however long I've been here.

That's the one thing I'm mostly freaked out about, I have no idea the timeline or where I am. For all I know it could be years still until Hydra falls and Bucky and I escape.

Eventually I groan, "Fuck it." Heaving my fried body off the mattress I walk to a dresser that I haven't looked in as of yet. So when I did a string of expletives were aimed at my stupidity for not looking in here sooner. There were clothes, a lot of them all in a range of colors. The fuck? There's even undergarments in here. Though I probably will only use the underwear, I like my own bra thank you very much Pierce.

It was easy to pick out a pair of black jeans and a navy blue blouse out of the bunch. Oh my sweet dark colors it's so nice to see you! I can't find shoes anywhere, not even in the bottom drawer. Shrugging it off I head to the bathroom for a shower, washing my hair of the sweat and grime that lingered from being in that torture basement.

I'm almost more creeped out by the fact that Papa has left me more toiletries than I would ever need rather than depriving me of them outright. From a toothbrush all the way to frivolous things, like a bloody flat iron or all things. Whatever, if it's there I might as well use it.

Glancing up at the mirror I almost laughed at how haggard my hair looked from the however many days of not taking care of it. The layers were absolutely all over the place from lack of brushing, and while most stayed where it was supposed to just past my collar bones there were patches that were rebellious staying at higher places up my head.

Plugging in the iron to heat up I drag out every other self-grooming I could think of. So much so that my hair was pretty much dry when I brushed and ironed it. Clumps gone and everything was smooth I put everything away, not knowing how else I could stall leaving the room.

The guards outside my door don't acknowledge me as per usual, and at this point I just naturally ignore them. That's actually probably what Pierce wants seeing as that's how he treats his goons. Speaking of him, I actually have no idea where the hell he is. Because as of yet he wasn't in any of the identifiable areas of his home.

Shrugging I meander to the kitchen area taking generous liberty of how far the 'freedom' to use the kitchen means. Opening various cupboards at least lets me know where all the various kitchen items were located. It all wasn't that important until I found a pile of dry ingredients and vanilla extract under a note.

"'For your cookie making', well don't mind if I do Papa." I mutter under my breath. It's not really that big of a surprise that I'm talking to myself, the sanest person alive would go mad here.

I have already found where he keeps his cereals, and placed it with a bowl on the table, so when I was grabbing the milk I placed two sticks of butter atop the stove. Might as well. It was kind of funny indulging in his cereal.

Being in the man's kitchen like this, as if I live here, is just disturbing as fuck. Mostly because I knew that I still wasn't and probably would never be safe here. I mean to think otherwise would be hella stupid especially since there have been what three attempts on my life here?

I could only imagine just how many more tests I'd have to go through could happen, mostly because at the moment it is all highly inconvenient to me as of this moment. Like I don't want to die, I would actually rather avoid that outcome over anything else. I just know the reality where it is just a high probability that I would die. If I don't figure out a way outta here that is…

It was easy enough to rinse out the dishes in the sink, though for some reason I couldn't figure out where the damn dishwasher could be. Pierce is an arrogant rich Hydra head so why would he have need for a dishwasher when he…has a maid…the very same maid that would die during the events of the Winter Soldier. God, he really was a cruel bastard wasn't he?

Shoving those thoughts to the side I start making really the only chocolate chip cookie recipe that I know off the top of my head. It gives me an excuse to be out here and, wait a minute. His entire kitchen is modern sleek stainless steel, all of it including countertop accessories. So why was there a cookie jar looking thing that was entirely out of place sitting near the very back behind a bunch of other things? Seeing that it was behind the thingamabob that held things like spatulas and whisks I made sure to grab a couple of those while investigating.

The cookie jar was empty at first glance but the head of what now looked like a scary cat thing wasn't hollowed out on the inside and yet was still light as if it was. Feeling along the inside there was a little groove just big enough for a nail to catch on. The false bottom slid to the side and through it I could see a shit ton of folded hundred dollar bills. Well Papa I found your hidey hole, I'm just glad I can file this information away for later.

Carefully I put everything back the way I found it, no one wants that man all rage-ie after so many days of death tests. Hopefully he wasn't lying about how enjoys cookies, if he enjoyed the treat than maybe he could be placated…for uh a little while.

It was almost too easy to just zone out, to be able to sink into a state of mind that would just relax my brain. Only I just about growled in fury to see yet another thing that was wrong with me. I had to shake my head to clear the fog, but I could have sworn I saw something.

At first I thought I imagined it, but sure enough if I focus intensely there were these funny floaties around the baking powder. "What in the hell?" There was no other question, I mean other than 'what the fuck' but I have an image to keep here.

The floaties were almost stagnant on the baking soda, so I turn on the tap in the sink. My eyes were assaulted seeing the floaties in the water moving absolutely all over the place. I was hesitant to touch it, but I reached out anyways. The electrical charge that ran up my arm from my hand was enough for me to wrench my hand out of the water automatically registering electric as pain.

But the water decided to hop on for a joy ride alongside my still buzzing hand…and come to a standstill in midair. Holy mother of god what in the actual FUCK?! This is just the definition of weird and unknown, but at the same time going past the fear it was so cool!

Ergo it didn't take me long to attempt scooping the water from its place, only to have it fall to the floor in an epic fail of mess. Right now for the sake of my pride alone I was going to get this. My face was scrunched in concentration because it was difficult trying to recreate the feeling that I felt for like half a second as I pulled the water back.

Then it clicked, as if I'd just learned how to snap my fingers I felt the pull I was looking for as it soared up my fingers circling in my palms. It felt invigorating, freeing, as if I was flying. A pleasant sensation was running up and down my spine, through my bare feet the floor sent me vibrations. Holy fuck, I could feel the guard's heartbeats through the fucking floor.

I snapped back and released everything jarred at seeing everything normally again. No more floating things were around items but in a sense I still knew they were there. I let it go violently because an awful thought came to the forefront of my brain, I could kill those freakos and leave. If I truly tried hard enough.

But…what about Bucky? I didn't like entertaining the thought of leaving him here with them. Oh god what if Pierce used him to hunt me down? No, escaping while Hydra still had power was literally the stupidest idea I've ever come up with, and that sure is saying something.

Whatever mood I was in faded to a neutral one, fuck this shit. The fact that I have no idea what happened to the other girls they've kidnapped is also setting me on edge. This is mostly due to me wanting to know what they did to piss him off so I wouldn't do the same. What scares me most about my internal rant is, I didn't feel that angry for them I was more annoyed that they were keeping information from me.

Heartbeat starting to race I could feel myself start to lose my cool. My blood was roaring in my ears, I couldn't think straight (HA! Me thinking straight never in a million years) I was shaking with unbridled fury until my ears were assaulted by the sound of braking glass.

Something hit my chest and stomach with hard thuds, but I wasn't feeling pain, not until I looked down. I wasn't screaming or yelling, just staring silently as blood was darkening the navy cloth. Large chunks of glass were sticking out of my stomach, and without a word I start to pull one out.

"Get on the ground!" was roared behind me along with clicks from guns. Slowly I turn towards the two guards who must have come running from my cell- I mean room. Once facing them I actually saw their faces startle seeing the blood dribble down as well as a giant bloody glass shard in my hand.

There was a loud bang from the younger looking one on the right, and my right shoulder was rocked back from an even bigger force than the glass. Mother fucker just shot me! And it hurt like a bitch!

Fury overtook all my rational thinking and I saw the floaties without any problem, focusing on the ones around trigger happy's hands.

"Rob?! What's going on?!" The panicked voice came from young one, aimed to the man staring at him in horror. His hands were moving against his own will, and he was only able to watch as I made him aim his gun towards his left kneecap. I didn't immediately pull the trigger, I wanted to see him squirm. "Please! Please I'm sorry, please I swear I won't do it again!" tears were running down his face as he stared transfixed at his knee.

"That's right," I rasped, his face whipping up to look at mine in terror, "you won't." and I pulled the trigger smiling sadistically. He was screaming frantically until he realized the bullet was hovering in place, just about to enter his kneecap. When the bullet fell to the ground he went down with it, strangled sobs from relief quickly becoming annoying.

"Get him away from me." My voice was filled with disgust at the two of them. Turning to ignore them pulling bits of glass out of my abdomen and now the bullet that was halfway in my shoulder. Their frantic scrambles almost made me smirk in self-satisfaction, if I wasn't so pissed off that I had to pull this shit out before I healed.

Face pulled into a grimace I start to pull the shards out, all too used to the feeling having stepped in broken plate or bowl fragments many times back home. That doesn't mean it still doesn't hurt, no it hurt like a fucking bitch. "Fuck you dumbass," I growled as another shard was pulled out, "fuck you glass, fuck you enhancement serum!" With each fuck you I could come up with I pulled more shit frim my wounds. "I'm going to shoot that dumbass in the fucking face I swear to god."

"And why would you do that kitten?" Ah fuck, really? You have got to be kidding me.

"Because he shot me." I said nonchalantly, as if being shot is a fucking normal past time of mine. Pierce looked…how in the hell would you call this? Unimpressed? Unperturbed? Either way it was annoying as fuck.

"Surely a little gunshot wound wouldn't anger you so?"

"No but his sniveling sure did, absolutely pathetic." I knew I was playing right into the kind of behavior he wanted from me, it was confirmed just by his pleased smirk.

"Darling you can't be so intimidating that my agents would be scared of you." My turn to quirk an eyebrow.

"Call him then, the young one." I smirked, this fine line was barely a hair's width and yet I was still going for it. I could just about see the vein above his left eye pop out before he took a few veeeerrryyyy deep breaths. My god it takes nothing to wind this guy up.

"Kyle!" Ooh a commanding voice, such a necessity to be a director of a Nazi organization! The guy was absolutely trembling once he saw I was with Pierce. Oh good lord please don't piss or shit yourself the smell would just be unbearable.

"Y-yes sir?" he snapped to attention, doing his damnest to not look at me, interesting. This was when I kept my face emotionless, if only because I could see Pierce studying me after seeing the state his agent was in.

"Mission report." So Assertive! Director! Wow! I have got to stop this I am actually losing my mind…

"Subject D0359 was in your kitchen before an explosion was heard, Agent Peterson and I came in to neutralize the threat. D0359 had glass shrapnel in the abdomen and did not immediately comply to orders leading to gunfire." He was shaking, eyes locked upon my own, all it took was putting on a face filled with fury and he again looked ready to yet himself.

"And?"

"Subject D0359 proceeded to assert control and aim my gun to my knee, firing, but not allowing the bullet to enter my knee." And the money making moment ladies and gents! Pierce whipped to face me, an unreadable expression upon his face. 50/50 chances everybody this could either end very badly for me or relatively okay.

"You let someone who is untrained get the better of you?" His voice was cool, the question seemed normal enough but it was obvious to me, the man was beyond pissed. Manipulations apparently worked on this man because he didn't fully sense the danger.

"We had no idea she tapped in so early sir." Ooh bad move soldier!

"Darling," this time addressing me, "what do you see?"

"His heart is racing so quickly, faster than a hummingbird Papa." Eh why not pander him, stroke his ego so that between the soldier and I it would be me who came out of this situation. Besides, it was true, looking real close I could see the frantic movements of his heart from the floaty things spazzing all over the place.

"Slow it down for me, I'll tell you when to stop." Not for the first time while being here I was filled with confusion, was he actually asking me to- "NOW, pet." God I'm so fucked.

Turning back to the soldier I took great use in the fact that Pierce was in front of me, enough that facing him again I was able to mouth 'I'm sorry', I have been furious with him but I didn't want him dead. Turns out now I don't have a choice. Curling my hand into a fist I used my imagination to aid clamping down around his heart, instantly he was clutching his chest in agony. Detach, he is no one, don't focus on who he is or who he could be outside of Hydra.

Now, psychologically speaking, he was just a mannequin nothing more. I was starting to wonder why I was sorry in the first place, Papa was just having me show him my new ability on this mannequin he brought in. And with that I squeezed, didn't even have to use my fist for it, the mannequin was slumped to the floor writhing around.

Finally it stilled and a hand was placed on my shoulder. "Well done darling, splendid, absolutely splendid." My gaze was dead and out of focus, avoiding the lump on the floor at all costs.

When I blinked I was back in the room they contained me in, probably until Pierce changed the scheduling of whatever plans and schemes he has up his really old sleeves. The man is more leather worn than the guys in those cowboy movies that were made in like the 60s or 70s.

I look down at my hands, everything came flooding back…everything. I killed him, I just killed someone. Tears silently fall down my cheeks, the very thought of being loud enough for anyone to figure out I was crying was absolutely abhorrent. Especially these sick fucks, they would just see it as either being weak and useless or something they would need to stamp out in some way or another. Maybe even both if worst comes to worst.

In a way, I could argue for myself that I didn't have much of a choice. Not that it made me feel any better, I mean I still killed him. He was young, couldn't have been older than mid-twenties, not that much older than me sadly enough.

My eyes widened in horror, subject D0359 is what he said. D0359, D for Dornröschen maybe, but it was the number that followed after that was horrifying. I was the three hundred and fifty ninth girl they have done this to. Have they been doing this for decades? It's the only real explanation since the number of missing persons is astronomical.

Then the crash hit, my head was absolutely splitting and it was awful. I barely managed to flop onto the bed before I was passing out, barely keeping away the vomit.


	4. Chapter 4

I startle awake, stunned that there wasn't another dream. I was more or less expecting to be visited by the abusive fuckwad that is using my face in my dreams so when it didn't happen I was pretty floored. But at the same time I was feeling more rested now than compared to the other times I was asleep here.

There was a note taped to the inside of the door, aw crap. Sighing at the inevitable I tiredly make my way to the note, before blanching.

'Dornröschen, my darling you have impressed me time and time again. You have advanced far quicker than the others and I feel you must have training to back it up. There is an outfit laid out, you have five minutes from when you finish reading this letter."

Fuck! I glance at the corner of the room where the only open and OBVIOUS camera was before whipping round looking for said outfit. I almost missed it in my panic about the time restraint, but there it was all folded up on the dresser. Holy shit they put shoes out, the fuck does this mean? Never mind I'm on a time constraint.

Snatching the lot and going into the bathroom for the false sense of privacy I hurriedly get into the workout pants and shirt, chuckling under my breath that they gave me SHIELD branded clothing. The boots looked almost like what I saw Bucky wearing before, just a hell of a lot smaller. Tactical, interesting. I had barely enough time to whip my relatively short hair into a pony tail, the ends of it tickling my neck.

That's when an agent barged into the bathroom and harshly grabbed my arm dragging me out into the hall of the house. Further being shoved I was dragged…out of the house? What in the actual fuck is going on? I didn't have time to question it because I was shoved into a car with entirely blacked out windows, mother fuckers wouldn't even give me an inch to figure where the hell I am in D.C.

Pierce sat opposite me with a fucking picnic basket, a picnic basket? Really?!

"Ah Dornröschen how kind of you to join me." Don't roll your eyes don't roll your eyes, if you're too sassy you die.

"Good morning Papa." Boom I'm fucking brilliant, bastard swelled in the chest like he was a fucking male rat it was almost amusing.

"Where we are going you're going to need your energy," he passed me an apple and a bag of almonds. What amazing sources of sustenance, really I've never felt more full in my life. "You are also going to need this." It was just a normal glass with a straw, but knowing them the word normal was entirely misleading. Whatever it's not like I cared all that much.

Obediently I ate what was given to me and went to work on the funny shake thing. It tasted like chocolate, like he was giving me a protein shake. There were funny swirls of orange in there… Whatever just whatever don't notice, don't comment. But I couldn't help myself, looking at the orange then up at him I quirked an eyebrow but said nothing more.

I just don't have the effort to give any fucks regarding this, too busy planning ahead. Good lord am I glad Hydra doesn't have anyone who can read minds. I just need to figure out when in this history I am, how much time I have before my move. If it was years away I couldn't wait, I would face my chances with Hydra still having power.

But I was also worried hell what it was fucking tomorrow when the events all take place? Would I ever be ready to just go for it? Probably not but really I wasn't ever ready for anything I just fucking went with it.

The drive was over surprisingly quickly, it only lasted maybe twenty minutes at best, the only problem I had was I still had no idea where I was. That was probably the most frustrating thing about this entire thing, mostly because I'm ignoring the gloating look Pierce has on his stupid smug face.

The door was opened and once again I was being dragged far faster than my short legs could keep up.

"Rumlow!" I heard from the car and the agent dragging me turned back, "make sure she sees one of the others training before throwing her into the den." There was a gleam in his eye…fuck me.

Rumlow, oh yeah this son of a bitch at some point tries to kill Steve. I don't like you. He was dragging me through whatever facility this place was, going round bends and down halls until we were in like what looked to be a main area of the building. We were underground, all light was artificial and was the awful kind that make my skin look purple and green.

Oh sweet lord, the center of the room was a cage, like a fighting arena. To one side was a chair, my chair probably. Roughly Rumlow shoved my ass into the chair, probably doesn't want me to move either. Soon enough the Winter Soldier came in the room, god damn he does have a swagger that is just too funny. He stood in the cage, waiting for instruction maybe, but I could tell he was glancing at me. I looked very out of place among the agents, mostly because the majority of them were probably in their thirties while I was only twenty.

Time to act it up, "The soldier from the alley?" I mutter with a question, just loud enough for Rumlow to hear.

"So you do remember him, interesting."

"Hard not to sir." I don't think I will get used to this, not by a long shot.

My attention was pulled to one of the halls where I could hear a girl's voice, she was begging and pleading to go home. How long has she been held here for? Two agents were dragging her along, even as she flailed screamed and cried. I absolutely could not tell what she really looked like because of the lighting, all I could tell is her features were full and luscious. She didn't look very strong if I had to make that observation, no real muscle tone in her figure.

She was shoved into the cage and the door was locked.

"Pay attention D0359, you're in there next." Did he, did he give me a warning? Oh my god he did, he was refusing to look at me. But why? Ask questions later, for now I'm going to do exactly as he said.

The floaties basically covered the soldier from head to toe, I could hardly see him underneath all that and it just about gave me a headache wanting to turn it off. The nameless girl on the other hand not so much. In fact his were highly concentrated his stance calculating and prepared to go hand to hand. Hers were all over the place and sporadic, if she doesn't move them into her legs soon there is no way she would be able to react once he attacks.

Not two seconds later he had used his right leg to sweep hers out from under her and slammed his metal hand onto her throat. She was essentially pinned and down for the count…he isn't using all his strength. Oh good lord I could see it not even half of the things that he could use were putting force onto her throat. If she would focus he was totally going to let her up so she could try again.

But she wasn't she was too panicked, flailing her limbs about wildly instead of focusing on escaping the grasp he has around her throat. This was my competition? She's useless why is she still alive? Somehow I just don't see why. The only reason she isn't dead now if I had to theorize is she has at least some of the healing ability.

Any normal untrained person would be badly injured from that hold. But she also didn't seem to actually be trying to get him off her…what the actual hell kid? Somehow I could tell she was younger than me, if not by much physically then mostly mentally. Did she have any idea as to what Hydra even was? I'd like to bet not.

I almost scoffed when he eventually stood, him realizing she wasn't going to even attempt fighting back. The agents looked quite pissed off, sweetie why in the hell would you do nothing?

A hand rested on my shoulder and I jumped at the sudden heat in the chilly building. "See why you're my favorite Dornröschen? They don't even compare to the abilities that are in your possession." He added volume to his voice, "Bring her here!" What was almost like adoration in his tone when talking to me, turned cold as ice when talking about her. The Soldier lifted her by the back of the neck, forcefully pushing her out the cage in front of Pierce who now had me standing beside him hand remaining on my shoulder.

His face was empty, no emotion whatsoever, but still I fought to meet his eyes. He was trying to avoid my gaze staying frozen still keeping the girl's head facing Pierce.

"Subject D0300 that was a pitiful performance, I'm almost ashamed to have had my Dornröschen witness it." What is he doing? My eyebrows fall and I hardly glance to my right in confusion, just as much as the Soldier. I almost missed it, but the muscles around his eyes tightened ever so slightly.

"Please sir," she was whimpering, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry I'll do better I swear!" Why didn't she call him Papa? She has the same kind of subject number as myself so she has to be a part of the project right?

Papa's face fell into a sneer, but it was terrifying since it was mixed with a snarl. The Soldier noticed all the signals from me screaming how petrified I actually was. This was an environment I didn't know, didn't have that semblance of control over. This place was big unpredictable and scary mostly because I hardly think I would be with Papa for long periods of time while here.

"You think begging will have me be lenient with you? Pathetic, truly pathetic. Darling," He leaned in to my ear and my neck cringed away, "cut off her airway."

My heart fell, but my life won out. All I had to do was pull the insides of her throat together. Her strangled gasps, the sounds of her trying to breathe brought horrified tears to my eyes. I refused to detach from this one, I wouldn't do that again. I had to set my face hard as stone, only then did the Soldier make eye contact with me. His dead eyes sparking with the pain I'm sure resides in my own.

The ringing sound of a gunshot scared the shit out of me, making me jump violently with a shriek, hands slamming over my ears. "Sorry Dornröschen I don't have the patience to drag it out today. I do however want to see how well you fare against the Asset." Oh fuck no, I can't fight! I mean I've somewhat done it wrestling my guy friends growing up but this was something that was so very different on a very bad level.

I was very tense as I walked over to the cage, the Soldier only had his hand on my arm as a formality seeing as he was moving at the speed I was going. Think Anna think, watch out for his legs stay far enough out of his reach, he was shifting his arms in a way that seemed like he would initially do something with his right arm before following it up with the left. Oh my god I am so screwed.

I forced myself to relax once the cage was shut, nothing good would happen if I was too tense to react. Now I was hyper focused refusing to be distracted from the floaters around him, the fact that I had insight to his tells almost made me want to weep in thankfulness. I was loose with my feet equal distance apart, mostly prepared to launch myself backwards more than anything else.

Through the floaters I could see his face, he was studying me and every move I made. Out of the corner of my eye Papa nodded SHIT. His right leg got a scary concentration as well as his left arm, he can't possibly be doing the same- HOLY FUCK HE WAS FAST the thoughts were screaming just as panicked as I was trying to move away.

It was only due to the forewarning that I knew to dive roll to the left. I faltered so I was only able to send a shove to the backs of his knees, thankfully with enough force to send him sprawled flat on his stomach. Oh...no...his head whipped to me eyes focusing and recalculating. Let's just say he wasn't on the floor for fucking long. Just long enough for me to stand up.

His metal fist was flying towards my face, and was only barely able to catch it with my right hand backing it up with what felt like a shit ton of opposite energy. It landed with an agonizing slam which thankfully didn't break my wrist. The balance between us was equal, both of us pushing against the other with a shit ton of force. But it wasn't everything I had, as I struggled to push against his fist my mouth opened into a snarl a forceful yell ripping through as I fought.

I managed to lift my foot and slam him in the chest, barely remembering to back it up with my enhancement, he most certainly wouldn't have been moved without it.

I must look like a wild animal with disturbed eyes, breathing quickly in order to take in more oxygen. I could feel all the different muscles twitching as they waited for an attack. Hearing the recalibration whirrs and clicks from his arm quickly had me realizing my mistake, he had been holding back this entire time.

Both of us were jarred out of the fight when we heard Pierce clapping from the side. I could feel my heart beating so fast it was trying to jump through my ribs. I couldn't breathe very well, and my face was uncomfortably hot like all the blood had rushed up there and I was red as a tomato. I'm sure I looked great.

"Well done darling, well done you managed to keep up with him." My face fell into one of confusion.

"But he was holding back?" Papa didn't like being questioned but I could see him bite it down.

"Darling do you have enhanced strength and speed?"

"…no?"

"Of course he was holding back, it is as per our instructions. Asset, take her to the shooting range." And with that he went off to god knows where.

I turn to the Soldier, half expecting him to be in the same place he was before, but he was directly behind me. "Whoa you're quiet! That's talent right there." He said nothing but pushed me slightly along. "Is it a long walk to the shooting range?"

"No." Holy mother above he actually spoke.

"Coolio, it's been a while since I've been to a shooting range so I'm really sorry if I suck." This was quite frankly panicked rambling at this point. So far he hasn't hit me for speaking out of turn and it was just too nice to actually be talking to someone that wasn't myself.

As weird as it was I was actually excited for this bit, purposely shoving the memory of the shot girl from twenty minutes earlier out of my brain made it easier to cope. The range was funny looking, I was used to an outdoor one but this one was closer to the ones seen in movies.

He lowered one of the separating barriers to create more space before laying down a rifle and a multitude of handguns. Ugh handguns I'm really shit at those. Then again I've only ever shot them once and a rifle closer to three times.

I pointed at the rifle, "Can I do that one?" He raised a brow, clearly he was going for one of the handguns but surprisingly conceded handing me the rifle. This one was a helluva lot more complicated than any of grandpa's guns, shit. "Grandpa was an old gun fanatic, none of them ever looked like this can you help me?"

I'll admit the whole reloading a gun thing sucks, mostly because I don't have very strong fingers when compared to the stubbornness of the release. Bucky still didn't say a thing, but I have been rambling this entire time about anything and everything. I did have enough sense to avoid Steve and Bucky himself as topics because that would just end BADLY.

Once it actually came to the shooting bit it was great, I remembered why I liked using a rifle so much. It was easy to zone into focus and attack the target where I was supposed to. "You shoot left?"

"For this, not sure with handguns." Subtle clue for him to train me with both hands, I like having the option available. It's weird how I have to remind myself that he isn't talking to me for the sake of talking, more like extracting information. I was probably making him hella uncomfortable, now that I think about it, normally agents aren't talkative and I have no doubt the other test subjects are too scared of him to do much.

"Did you have to train all of the D subjects?"

"Yes."

"Including guns?"

"No." He is so talkative, if I didn't already know he spoke multiple languages fluently I would think he couldn't understand me.

"I wonder how long I'm going to be here, I was at Papa's house but for all I know I could be made to stay here." I'm just running my mouth here, taking guilty pleasure in just being able to speak at all. He opened my hand and firmly placed a gun in it.

"Shoot." I managed to give him a sheepish grin before turning to the target.

Here I could see him probably thinking along the lines of 'what in the actual hell?' I was terrible with these. I just can't figure out how to aim them right. At least I didn't completely embarrass myself by missing the target entirely but it was annoying as fuck.

"I fucking hate handguns." I mumbled.

"The gun's tipped too far up." Being too stunned to comment on him actually making a sentence I just shut up and lowered the end of the gun. Like magic I hit where I was actually aiming.

"Holy cannoli I did it!"

"Who is cannoli?"

"It is an Italian dessert. I'll have to explain how it's holy another time." He refused to look at me before starting to put the guns away. "Wait are we done?"

"You need food."

"Well when you put it that way, lead the way!" I practically skipped along. I wasn't feeling all that hungry, too used to the sporadic meals I was receiving under Pierce's 'care'.

I was expecting to be brought to some sort of cell, but instead was in some sort of cafeteria. Is this what it's like in public school? The sudden fear in the place where you are supposed to be eating as eyes fall upon you? I cringed away from the stares into the Soldier, huh who'd have thought that the most dangerous one out of all of them was the one I felt most comfortable with?

I mean he was attacking me just earlier in the ring, but I saw myself he wasn't using everything he had. Was that really enough to gain my trust? Wow me you are so fucking stupid. For some reason he didn't smack me into next week for getting so close, instead taking me over to a table at the furthest end of the cafeteria.

"Sit." Fine by me I'll certainly stay over here. He only left once he saw I wasn't moving anywhere. I knew the agents were still staring at me, but I was fidgeting with my fingers to make it look like I was distracted. Reality wise I was watching everyone, every movement.

I checked the floaters, holy fuck. I can basically see people through walls. Course I now have a splitting headache from looking out that far, but potato potahto.

Bucky placed a tray in front of me before sitting opposite, huh grilled cheese and tomato soup. This is literally a meal at a summer camp. That tangent had me going down a rabbit hole of picturing a murder summer camp with child versions of all the agents I could see.

"Eat your food." I was so rudely snapped out of my daydream. I uncharacteristically said nothing opting to just eat the food like I was told. This shit was mother fucking ambrosia, food from the gods above! I haven't had much to eat for however long I've been stuck in hell so I was enjoying this immensely. I suppose I trusted him so easily because so far he's the only one to actually care for my needs of survival.

"Asset why is D0359 not in her room." It was question yet also not, more a 'be careful how you speak' kind of situation.

"She needed sustenance." His tone was empty and factual.

"Food could have been brought to her." It's like they are trying to make him feel stupid.

"This was faster." I was more scared for him than he seemed to be for himself, why was he mouthing off? He shouldn't be mouthing off he's going to be hit, hurt, or even wiped. He was making me just so nervous about what could happen if they get really pissed off.

"Fine. After this put her in her room." How? In the fuck? He nodded robotically and the unnamed agent stalked off.

"I'm surprised he didn't hit you." I whispered under my breath. He just looked at me funny, saying nothing.

All too soon the both of us had finished whatever meal this was and we stood, he never actually grabbed me to yank in certain directions, more lightly prodded on my back every time I got distracted.

In my room- cough cell cough- I turned back just as the door was about to close, "Careful out there soldier." Easiest way to address him in this high stress environment. He just looked confused, pausing for a moment before closing the door behind him.

Immediately I felt way too hyper focused in the bland white walls, the room was tiny and I had absolutely no room to pace whatsoever. I was bored, so very bored and felt like punching something. I just want to be entertained!

Wait, I can basically see through walls…oooooohh goodie goodie gumdrops! I was willing to face the god awful headaches just for this. Glancing out I almost laughed seeing the number of people outside my cell, why the hell were there like twenty people out there? It's not like they were doing anything, mostly talking from what I could tell.

Baring my teeth in a sadistic grin I choose one of them at random, taking their fist and slammed it into the stomach of the person to their right.

"What the fuck was that for?!" it was so loud I was able to hear the punchee through the mostly soundproof door. Was this stupid? Hell yes, holy shit was this stupid. I was walking a line that I couldn't even really see banking on the one fact that Pierce seemed to consider me his favorite of the project…for now.

Surprisingly no one came charging into my cell to give me a beating, really that is more worrying than anything else. When things were predictable that's when things were okay, the fact that they didn't react how I expected them to was annoying at least very scary at worst.

Fuck it, they would wake me up if they needed me. Time to make use of this brick they tried to pass off as a bed.

" _So where were you the last time I was under?" I snarked at the oddly tired face of the other me. "Couldn't get it up eh?"_

" _Just shut the fuck up, I don't feel like dealing with your idiocy today." Her retort had basically no bite to it whatsoever. Odd, what on earth could be causing this?_

" _What the hell happened to you?"_

" _You, you are doing this to me."_

" _Well can't say I'm too terribly sorry, you have been a huge jackass." She chuckled wryly in a pained sort of way._

" _If you're so set in making sure I don't exist, don't do anything too stupid. It would be a shame to have you die after all that effort."_

" _Aww so you do care!"_

" _Shut up, you may not have been the one to kill that girl but she won't be the first. The others are your threat to freedom and must be eliminated." She just never looks happy does she?_

" _Why? You say that like their deaths will hurt me more than it should."_

" _You'll find out, you would find out faster if you would just figure out the meaning behind what they call you." She snapped her head facing the bright light, "They're coming for you, be prepared to perform for your 'Papa'."_

" _I know he is going to die, when the events fall into place. I will be free then."_

" _If you're so certain then." She sneered._

" _Look no matter what Thanos will come in the future, no matter what I'm screwed and will die at some point." She stilled. "What?"_

" _Don't say his name, he will hear and will always know."_

" _Well, with that cryptic response I'm just going to go face the music that is the angry Hydra agents trying to wake me up." She didn't say a thing._


	5. Chapter 5

"Get up!" was snarled at me a fist twisted in the cloth of my shirt. Quite forcefully I was yanked out of my cot dragged along with the group of Hydra agents. I wasn't really awake, so at least I didn't accidentally do something stupid like question what was going on.

We were following the sound of screaming, and my automatic fear was we would walk in to see Bucky under the wipe machine. So when it wasn't him I had this intense sense of relief. Instead the scene I walked in on was far too confusing for my sleep addled brain to even figure out.

There was a girl I hadn't seen before, belly huge and swollen as she screamed over and over in the bed she was strapped to. What in the actual fuck? Of course connecting the dots just raised more questions.

Was she another test subject? Or was she just an agent? Someone who they kidnapped for a different reason? So why the fuck was she in labor? Either way she seemed to be in the home stretch of things, were they waiting for this to bring me in here?

Papa was standing behind the guy who was between her legs, face impassive. Why was I here?! She turned her head and saw me, eyes practically bulging out of her head.

"No please don't I'll be good I'll be good sir I swear!" She was still staring at me but her screams were hysterical. Utterly bewildered I glance back at Papa, who now was smirking as if he were gifted a trillion dollars.

"Come here darling, there's something you need to see." I had to school my features into being completely blank with great difficulty. He made me stand next to him, arm around my side in a possessive manner. This poor girl, the agony she must be in. It's obvious with the context clues that this ties in with me somehow. Oh god, is this what I am supposed to become?

From where I am now standing I could see everything, there's not supposed to be this much blood this I know. After doing enough research from my younger years I actually could be where Lab coat is right now. It's the only reason I wasn't grossed out, since it's what I wanted to be when I was older once upon a time.

She was STILL screaming fucking hell shut the fuck up! With a disgusting spurt of bodily fluids some…thing landed in Lab coat's hands. Oh my fucking god! I'm screaming in my head, just screams of horror seeing that lump of just flesh and hair. I retched involuntarily seeing the eyeball that was in what looked like a foot.

My face had lost the control I had previously and instead was the definition of disgust and revulsion. I knew what the thing was supposed to be, but so very clearly wasn't, what on earth made it look like this?

"D0350 another failure, tut tut this makes three."

"I'm sorry! I-" her face fell into a blank stare, before morphing into a manic craze. Papa opened my hand and shoved his hand gun that was previously at his hip into my palm. I whip my eyes up to his face, he can't possibly…of course he does. "You!" I snap back to the girl in front of me, "Soon you will see! He will find someone new and you will be replaced, just like the rest of us!" She was cackling manically spittle flying towards me. "That robot won't be able to protect you from the rest of us, just you wait and see traitorous scum!"

With her final word I raised the gun and aimed it up at her, hand shaking to where it was hard to hold it.

"Fire Dornröschen, make your Papa proud." Pierce said into my ear purposely being loud enough for the girl to hear.

"You really are a monster, the robot likes you and HE has you calling him Papa, you freak."

"Dornröschen, NOW!" he roared into my ear, making me jerk into pulling the trigger. Even if I jumped the bullet still hit its target. "Very good, that's a good girl." He crooned as if I hadn't just killed an innocent. I felt sick to my stomach, if not from the blood and brain matter spattered on the wall then also by the fact that I had done it, consciously, I pulled the trigger that ultimately killed her.

The downfall of SHIELD could not happen soon enough, there was no way I'd last much longer like this. Papa started to pull me out of the room, was he just going to act like that thing that plopped out of her never happened?! Asking questions right now would ultimately be a very very bad idea that much is for certain. That girl is-was like me and he had me kill her like she was nothing.

My mind was racing all over the place, she was pregnant, albeit with some abomination but pregnant all the same. My medications oh my god I think I'm going to throw up. The other me was right, I did know what they were I really was just unwilling to see.

"My darling, I have come to the conclusion that you are the most intelligent and able of the Dornröschens." Oh wow yaaaay lord knows I wanted that. "We just have one other stop before we go home alright?" What in the name of all that is holy is this psycho planning? What made him make up his mind on all this? Never the less I followed him to whatever event that would probably seal the deal of whether I live for another day.

We were coming back to the main room with the cage; that much I could recognize from the lights ahead. A good number of other girls some of whom were sobbing were being shoved into the cage unable to leave. Some of them had weapons on them while others didn't…oh.

He walked me up to one side of the cage and turned to me hands on my shoulders. "Dornröschen, this is the last thing you need to do before we can go home. You're almost done pet. Survive this and let's go home." Oh fucking great, I am so screwed.

He was the one to physically push me into the ring, and I could see Bucky off to one side of the room face a total mask. I forced my attention away from anything that was outside of this cage, there were twenty four girls in here fifteen of which were armed. This was so not how I wanted my day to go.

Three of them had guns and the rest were knives of varying sizes. Then I saw what I was waiting for, one of the ones with a gun started to lift it towards me. I immediately dove to my left at one of the unarmed, breaking her neck with a twist of my hands. Her body slumped and I caught it using the mass to catch the bullets coming towards me.

When they tried to come round the side I swung the body out using it to knock the rest off of their feet. I was moving my body faster than I ever had before not feeling any burn in my lungs being so focused on getting out alive.

Lashing out with my foot a girl's ribs snapped beneath it, giving me enough time to snatch another's wrist and slam her own knife into her throat all the way through her spine. I was being soaked with blood and I was desperately keeping it from getting into my mouth or eyes. Each movement I was trying to only use for tactical purposes, but really I am not trained. I did have a behemoth number of movements that were detrimental and just made me more tired.

Placing my hands on two girl's heads I made the unseen floaters suddenly REALLY want to meet, the force of which basically made their skulls explode. I could see some of them screaming in terror, two wrenching at the bars begging and pleading to be let out. No one was daring to attack me now, only trying to run away. It was easy then to just pick them off one by one. Finally the last fell, and I picked up the guns scattered on the floor. Surprisingly there were enough bullets left to land in each girl whose head was still intact. Better to be safe than sorry not knowing who has healing like me out of them.

When the door opened I flinched violently away from the creak, launching myself to the top of the cage with an added boost to keep me up there. "Get down here Dornröschen, we're going home." That was Papa's voice, home? Home sounds nice, home I can sleep in a nice bed. I quickly comply with the order and land lithely on my feet somehow not slipping on the blood.

I was shaking uncontrollably, body still fully in fight or flight mode not understanding that the initial high level danger is now over only the consistent low level danger remains. My head was pounding horribly and I felt absolutely sick as if I'm about to pass out.

"Dornröschen?" Huh wouldn't you know? Papa actually looks concerned, the hell is that supposed to mean? My vision was getting spotty and I could no longer feel my legs. "Asset." The voice however foggy had a commanding tone, and the world went sideways before righting itself.

My right side was held tight against a torso clad in leather, and my back was suddenly very cool. Dazed I forced myself to look up at the Soldier's face, god damn am I glad Sebastian Stan played his character because fuck he is so attractive. It almost felt like I was drunk the way things were so slow.

I was being rocked side to side as he walked his arms were literally so long that his metal hand was splayed on my stomach.

"You have pretty eyes," I whispered, my drunk like brain not stopping me, in a low enough tone that Papa and no one else could hear me. I knew the Soldier has enhanced hearing, he can totally hear me. "though pained, soon they will be free of pain." He pressed into my stomach with his hand, clear warning to watch what I said. "Save me a dance won't you soldier?" I started to giggle, and I heard Papa sigh.

"She's going to need sleep to combat this, let's do it tonight." What is 'it'? Sounds important whatever it is.

"I'll see you again soon Soldier, I will." Why was I saying all this shit? God I need to gain control of what I'm saying before I do something really stupid, like revealing any information I have. He lowered me into the seat of the car allowing me to lie down on my side. The last I saw of him before the door closed were sad blue eyes that were laced with confusion.

The rumbling of the car was what lulled me to sleep.

 _I could see all their faces, but they were contorted and just wrong. The lighting of the room made the blood not look scarlet but closer to a purple, the pale ones green, and the ones with darker skin varying shades of earthy tones. But it was the way they looked that let me on to this being a nightmare, they looked closer to demons than anything else._

 _I turned to be face to face with my other self, still in her Hydra crested uniform blood splattered across her features. "And now you see," she whispered, "a choice you had to make. Well done I most certainly was impressed with your bloodshed."_

" _Shut up!" I lost my temper completely, "I don't want to talk about this, especially not now."_

" _We have all the time in the world kid; they've kept you asleep for a long time."_

" _So what," I sighed defeated, "this state of limbo will soon be over and I can go back to being the only voice in my head."_

" _And here I thought you didn't like me."_

" _I fucking don't! Leave me the fuck alone if I'm going to get out of this alive I'm going to escape on my own."_

 _She scoffed, "Oh on your own huh? Good luck with that, you're not going to be alone again for a long, long time."_

" _What in the hell is that supposed to mean?"_

" _Well, that's for you to figure out since you 'can handle this on your own'." I just barely held back my angry retort instead choosing to wake up._

I felt like shit once again, pains just absolutely everywhere I'm not sure where to focus on first. I press the heels of my hands against my eyes, "Oh god…" how do you live with yourself when you've done something truly awful?

Tears were leaking out against my will, wetting my palms still pressed into my face. I could still feel their blood running between my hands, splattering on my face, and hear their screams for mercy…from me.

Suddenly without warning I felt so completely sick that my stomach turned on itself, barely just barely giving me enough time to throw myself from the bed towards the bathroom. Vomiting into the toilet was painful since there wasn't much in my stomach to begin with. I was crying in between heaves, but I have to rationalize it. I desperately tried to make most of them fast, they were being tortured by hydra for god knows how many years.

In a way I did end their suffering, just not of their own choice. I was sorry for it, but I had to swallow it down. In this wild game of survival I was determined to come out on top. I don't want my heart to grow cold and unfeeling, then I just become what hydra wants.

Quick brush of my teeth later and I was peeking my head out from the bedroom door. Great…evil me was right they were keeping me under. I have a giant bruise that's healing from where they placed another IV after the last one.

"Dornröschen, come out here please." Great… can't seem to get any respite can I? Either way I'm caught out. I walk out to face him with an air that I haven't just been puking my guts out just minutes before. I'm very concerned, so far it would seem that my temporary future is set but you just can never know. "How would you like to come into work with me?" Wait what?

I cocked my head to the side in utter confusion. The actual fuck is going on here?

"As my daughter you're going to need to infiltrate early so later on you take your rightful role." Right because that makes total sense…totally.

"Alright, dress code?"

"Make yourself pretty." Well fuck.

This was a horrible awful idea, like so bad I can't believe I went along with it. I mean if I didn't it would mean punishment so I guess it was the wiser choice…but still. Somehow I had swallowed my pride enough to put on a sundress and doll myself up, I DESPISED the fact that I had to do it for Pierce. If it was for someone I wanted to impress it would be a whole other story. But it did make him happy, enough so that I don't see being hit in the near future.

Following him was easy enough; to my intense annoyance watching him in his element of SHEILD was grotesquely fascinating. He really knew how to play the manipulation game.

And then Steve Rogers was brought in, I had to sit somewhat behind Pierce so as to not be 'in the way' but really I was more in the action than Steve ever could be.

"Captain, I'm Alexander Pierce."

"Sir it's an honor." His polite tone masking the distrust underneath.

"The honor's mine Captain, my father served in the 101st." Did he really though? Then how in the hell did you get into hydra? "This is my daughter, circumstances forced my hand in having her here but she won't be a problem will she Captain?" Steve looked at me then at Pierce, probably trying to see any resemblance.

"No sir." He said in a short clipped tone.

"Excellent, right this way." He's going off about his personal story with Nick Fury, why are you even trying Papa? Steve's not stupid. "Including my daughter." Whoa wait a second. Steve thought so too because his eyes widened a fraction before glancing at me. "My older daughter I must correct myself, both of them following in their father's footsteps." Steve was very subtly glancing at me, eye movement almost untraceable.

The back and forth game was on but Steve still looked at me. Sending a glance at Papa I did the most reckless thing I could have ever done in my life. When I knew he was watching I made three deliberate blinks with my eyes, three longer deliberate blinks, and three shorter blinks again. SOS, please dear god let him figure it out, because I had to relax my face like nothing had happened.

He moved his eyebrow towards Papa, and I gave the teeniest tiniest of nods and blinked out POW and refused to look at him again without a dreamy look upon my face. I've signed my potential death certificate, that's it that's the end. If he says something stupid then I'm done for.

But he didn't, no he made it through the cat and mouse game with Pierce and after glancing one last time at me stalked off towards the door. Thank the gods above this man isn't a Gryffindor, his Slytherin side should hopefully aid me…maybe.

I was staring mouth agape at the scene on the screen in front of me, this man was impossible! I had to hide my grin under my astonishment when he beat Rumlow into the dirt since that son of a bitch sure deserved it. I severely disliked the man…

"Stay here." Pierce said firmly before sauntering off to convict Steve of being an enemy of SHIELD honestly the dramatics of hydra were just too much to even believe. They never truly stood a chance if I do say so myself.

I frowned, I had forgotten that Pierce actually had a daughter of his own who was an actual politician. Or something along those lines. Wouldn't she have been much better suited for whatever insane plan he had for like an heir? Or was she not an option since all the shit I went through could have killed her, would have if she had to fight the others to the death like I had to myself. Course she would be the higher priority, but to me it looks like she isn't even here, in SHEILD I mean.

But yet still I obeyed his orders, I was on the home stretch after all. I was positively drooling over the idea that Pierce would be dead very well soon. I don't think I could ever thank whoever shoots him enough since I wish I could torture him before he goes.

Every time an agent walks past the room my eyes flit up to the window in the doorway, not knowing who was hydra and who wasn't. I could see plenty of them giving me double takes as they passed by, especially since I wasn't wearing a badge of any sort and was in civilian clothing. I tensed when someone I didn't know actually entered the room.

"Who are you? Why don't you have a guest badge?" It was some guy, his uniform wasn't STRIKE so I honest to god had no idea who he was.

"Waiting for my Papa, he told me to stay here." His face furrowed into a frown, maybe he was a test?

"Who is your Papa kid?" Seriously? I am twenty!

"Alexander Pierce, sir." My voice was cool and ever so slightly ticked off at being called a kid.

"Come with me, your Papa sent me to get you." Uh huh, and any gullible five year old would believe that one.

"No, I'm staying here like he said." I could see his eyelid twitch.

"Don't be disagreeable kid, your father is on a time crunch here."

"You didn't know who he was just a second ago and now you want me to believe that my Papa has sent you?" I know I was sassing him even with a 'you have got to be joking' expression upon my face. Taking a leaf out of the not so deceased Nick Fury's book, don't trust anyone. But I knew I definitely shouldn't show off my enhancements unless things truly go to shit. That would just have me in more shit than I could even imagine and shit that I don't know how to get out of.

"You are really trying my patience kid, you're not supposed to be here." I held back my smirk when I saw Pierce in the doorway his face absolutely livid.

"Well seeing as I told her to stay here agent, I'd be inclined to believe my daughter." The blood _drained_ from the agent's face when he heard Papa speak.

"Hi Papa!" I chirped waving my hand and painting a sweet innocent grin on my face. If nothing else it made the agent look even more terrified.

"Good girl for listening, more so than I can say for my agent." Oh shit he hella pissed. "I have a meeting with the counsel, and we can go home so you can meet Renata." Oh right the housekeeper who I actually wanted to keep alive. If I could save one innocent then that was enough for me. He sent a bone chilling look to the agent and placed a hand on my shoulder in a show of authority. Don't flinch don't flinch don't flinch oh thank god he's no longer touching me!

The agent looked like he didn't know what to make of me. "He's not happy, I'd keep my head down if I were you." I muttered under my breath, only once I was sure he left the room. This man may have been a pain in the ass but if he played his cards right he wouldn't get in the line of fire.

He nodded once and after moments of indecisiveness fled the room. Well there goes my entertainment for while Pierce manipulates the counsel to continue project insight. It was actually insulting how easy these people were to manipulate. I sigh, starting to swivel in the chair counting the dots on the ceiling. Fifteen minutes pass, and now I'm connecting the dots on the ceiling humming to random songs fluttering through my head.

Fifteen more minutes pass and I was singing the jeopardy theme song on repeat slightly wondering if I actually was going ever so slightly crazy…crazier than I already was? Hell I pretty much am as insane as I can get, who else would go along with hydras stupid plan just hoping that eventually they would escape even after knowingly killing loads of people.

"Darling we're leaving." Well at least he looks happier now, likely not going to hit me in a fit of rage at least. Without a word I stood from the damn chair all to ready to leave. I could feel people watching me as we left, a blonde woman- Sharon Carter eyeing me especially. There were people who weren't convinced of me actually being related to Pierce, maybe they knew his actual daughter?

The drive back to his house was absolutely boring. No one talked, or so much as looked at each other. I was extremely uncomfortable as all hell, hard not to when constantly standing in the barrel of the gun.

But everything lightened once the house came into view, especially from Pierce when he saw another car by the front. Immediately I was shepherded inside while being kept by his side, forcing myself not to sneer just from having him touch me.

"Renata!" He called out once we were through the door, "I've got someone here for you to meet!"

I could hear the distinct sounds of work shoes on the expensive flooring, she must have what's similar to nurse's shoes in order to do everything she has to.

"Hello Mister Pierce! I wasn't expecting you home just yet." Her accent that colored her words were a delight upon my ears.

"I managed to get off work early, Renata this is my daughter Ro, Ro this is Renata she keeps the place running." It was a compliment even if it was a false one. Ro? Like is he doing that because of Dornröschen? If it is he has absolutely no imagination.

"Nice to meet you." I said with a real smile, I really hoped I could keep her alive.

"Oh Mister Pierce she seems absolutely lovely!" I mean that's a little excessive but alrighty then.

"Would you mind if she stayed with you, I have to make a few calls." Yeah to see how the manhunt on Steve is going. I internally bristled knowing that Rumlow was after him.

"Of course mister Pierce, come along little darling I was about to make dinner." Glad to know I have so much of a say in where I was going…oh well at least I will get a full meal, or a semblance of one while she is cooking. If it is one thing Pierce is really shitty at its basic personal needs. Seriously he doesn't even make it past the very first level in the hierarchy of needs! Fuck I could do better on the run with no money, not that I won't have any seeing as I know where he keeps some.

I gotta say I'm really glad I decided that I wanted to save Renata, she is really nice. Even if all she was making was lasagna and some side dishes she still was feeding me some while she went through the kitchen like it was her element. I was sitting in one of the chairs up against the island mostly just studying her, she was so…normal, mundane. She didn't have any idea that she worked for a mass killer, or that she had one sitting just across from her.

She was so immediately trusting, especially of me, it's no wonder that she was killed in the first go around. How does one just go about their day not looking over their shoulder? Not questioning if the person you were with was more than they seemed? Does she not feel it? The chill this house provides?

Even before all this shit happened to me I would be aware of my surroundings, placing myself in the best spot of the room to see every exit point. I knew when I was being watched and out of a group who or how many were watching. I get this buzzing up my back with any of the circumstances. But I am also able to read people, see right through them and whatever persona they paint themselves with. Pierce was all too easy, he wore his emotions on his sleeve. I'd say his heart but we all know that's the one thing he doesn't have.

Same with Rumlow, he is actually kind of intriguing because he doesn't do much to hide his sadistic tendencies. He lives to hurt and torture others, there is nothing he enjoys more because he gets a kick out of the primal basic power trip.

With Renata, I just felt sorry for her, no one to teach her how to see and open her eyes. Maybe she will once this all pans out, maybe be scared into becoming more aware of everyone. God now I see why my mother says I sound old.

An example of how unaware she was, I was sealing bits of the food and eating them while she wasn't paying any attention. It was easier than banking on the probability of eating later when Papa ate. She rambles on and on the entire time she worked her way around, even cleaning as she went. It certainly made me wonder though how originally she managed to be just so clueless. Pierce as far as she was concerned was alone and was just talking really rather loudly in the kitchen and she didn't figure it strange at all.

She's been cooing over me this entire time, treating exactly like the child everyone here seems to see. I'm 5'6 I'm still not sure why they see a child, I don't have a round face that can be mistaken for innocence and youth in reality my face was angular cheekbones sharp against my face. My mouth was thin lipped a perfect counterpart to the other sharp angles of my face. I suppose the only answer is my eyes. They were large and doe like, green but swimming with gold and blues. But that can't be quite right either, loads of times I can be mistaken for a skull simply because of the deep dark pits under my eyes managing to reach all the way down to my cheekbones,

So really I don't know what it is, to me my face is clearly not the influencing factor in people seeing me as a kid. But in some cases…it could be useful…possibly. But it most likely would just be a hindrance.

My guard was immediately lifted once Pierce came into the kitchen, wonderful another reminder of my captivity. "Smells wonderful Renata, lasagna?"

"Indeed mister Pierce, your dinner should be ready soon." Christ this is so weird, because he can so easily look harmless for her.

I was determined to stay up later for this, even if it meant being in his presence longer. Which is why I followed him when he was going to get a glass of milk. He did a double take seeing the Soldier sitting at the kitchen table, gun in the middle with the handle facing the seat he was supposed to take.

"I'm going to go now Mister Pierce." Renata called out from the front door. "You need anything before I leave?"

"No…it's fine Renata."

"Okay night night." My eyes darted to her phone on the island.

"Renata your phone!" I called out darting forward and snatching the phone, hurriedly going around the corner to shove it at her before trying to usher her out the house. "If you've forgotten anything else just get it tomorrow," I whispered, "seriously just go home Renata, for me?" She looked confused, but agreed and I watched as she started her car and pulled away.

I felt a tingle go up my back, there were no footsteps so it couldn't have been Papa.

"Hello Soldier," I whisper turning my head to see him in the shadows. His eyebrows twitched, "Don't worry I didn't hear you, I just felt you behind me."

"How." I turned my entire body to face him a wry grin turning one side of my mouth up.

"Survival, you'll understand soon." I said the last word so quietly that only his enhanced abilities would be able to pick it up. I knew the danger of conversing with him while Papa was fucking here of all places. I started to walk back into the main area of the house, having to go past him, he suddenly reached out and caught my bicep. He refused to look at me though, so I lightly placed my hand over his own. And he left, without any word or noticeable noise. I only just barely saw him go.

I only slept maybe two hours in sheer anticipation.


	6. Chapter 6

I was startled by two STRIKE units forcefully opening the door and grabbing me by the arms. I had been locked in my room all fucking day and I was terrified. Steve and…Bucky had their first real standoff today. Maybe they needed all hands on deck and locked me in so as not to waste two people on just guarding me. My time in my room had me experimenting, I was too bored to do much else.

It took slightly more concentration but I could move things without looking at the floaters which is hella useful since it was less distracting if nothing else. I'm still reeling over my biggest revelation, I can…sort of…fly. I had been making a funny looking doll do flips when the though passed, 'if I can make all these other things float why can't I make myself?'

It took HOURS of me just being frustrated and not able to figure out how I could do it. I had tried channeling the energy through my feet, slammed my head into the wall. Tried channeling it through my hands, caused absolutely everything else in the room other than me to lift. It wasn't until I let out an infuriated scream that something happened. I felt it all of a sudden, my entire body was positively thrumming from the roots of my hair to the tips of my fingers and toes. All at once I lifted up, only two feet due to the fact I was in a small room but still, even in the bloody one leg bent super hero pose. I am the most badass human being on this fucking planet I learned how to fly by sheer force of will.

I turned and caught a look of myself in the mirror, what the fuck? My eyes were burning with light from my irises, the same shade of pink as the second serum they put into my veins. Well…that's certainly new.

Anyway back to the present currently being dragged into a car at gunpoint me. What the fuck happened? Where are we going? Papa surprisingly was in the car as well. But he looked enraged, completely volatile and without my express permission I was terrified of pissing him off even more.

So imagine my surprise when we pulled up to a bloody bank of all things. What the hell? A bank? None of the security of the bank payed us any mind, not even when Rumlow held a tighter than necessary hand around my arm dragging me behind Pierce.

I was shoved to stand next to him in front of Bucky who was sitting in that horrible wiping machine. He had just shoved the mechanic who was fixing his arm to the side and had guns all aimed at him. I gasped at the guns, very nervous for him since I just wasn't sure how his healing would fare against multiple gunshot wounds. His face, his fucking face was so blank and so lost that it sent a physical jolt through my system.

"Mission report." Papa's voice was firm but Bucky was still staring off into space, too dazed and confused to do much. "Mission report now." Why did he sound nervous?

I cried out in alarm when he backhanded Bucky for not answering him, phantom sting on my cheek a reminder of what it feels like. I was quieted into a whimper when Rumlow grabbed me harshly by the back of the neck for making a sound.

"The man on the bridge, who was he?" Everyone in the vault besides me had their eyes widen in alarm, Rumlow releasing on pure astonishment than anything else.

"You met him earlier this week on another assignment." Sure if you want to call it that.

"I knew him…" He looked so unsure, he just couldn't remember concretely and it was the worst thing I've ever actually seen.

"Your work has been a gift to mankind, you shaped the century." Wait fucking what now? I forgot he said that, it's been a while since I've seen the movie and my god no wonder Bucky feels so awful about himself later on. To be told you doing monstrous acts are a gift to mankind, it fucks with you. "And I need you to do it one more time, society is at a tipping point between order and chaos." One last time until you just wipe him again? How many times has it been 'one more time'?

I was internally snarling at the abuse, the manipulations and the slander against humanity by this man. I've seen enough of it in my time to recoil violently against this sort of behavior.

"Wipe him and start over." I whipped my head to face him for a split second before turning back to Bucky. His eyes met mine for a nanosecond and the pain and fear that filled them bled into my own. I couldn't help but smack my hands over my mouth as I watched helpless. His chest was frantically moving up and down in fear, and his screams brought terrified tears to my eyes. It's easy enough going through the torture yourself, but having to watch someone else go through it is an entirely different ball game.

It went on seemingly forever, until finally it stopped and he was so blank. Any form of him was gone no spark. Once more I was manhandled away, but I sent one last glance over my shoulder. I was thrown for a loop when I managed to catch the Soldier glancing my way. My gaze was filled with sorrow and apology, mostly because I couldn't figure out how to help him in any capacity that I currently have. He needed Steve to jumpstart his memories and I just couldn't do it.

With another wrench I was pulled out and thrown back into the car. Seriously this was ridiculous what was with the manhandling? Have I not shown compliance as of late? Well that's the keyword showed, it's not like I actually was indoctrinated into their ways. As much as they seemed to actually believe it.

Today is the day, I just know it is. Pierce looked like the cat who ate the canary as he left for SHIELD all of his STRIKE units in tow. Like he actually left me in the house…alone, completely alone. It was confusing to say the least but I was more than thankful for it. I would never have escaped if they had me be at the main event. It would have been all too easy for hydra agents to extract me when it turned sour.

I had the news playing on the television, waiting for the moment the helecarriers would lift into the sky. Surprisingly I didn't have to wait for long, which threw me into action. I dashed into the kitchen and opened the cookie jar, quickly sliding open the secret compartment that I knew had money in it. I placed the huge amount of bills on the countertop while I grabbed the scissors that were just sitting in the knife block. If I cut a slit in the inner fabric of my sports bra I have a PERFECT hiding place for all the money. No one really would think it's there or easily be able to get it off my person like has it just been in my pocket.

And now I was charging back into 'my' room, ripping through the drawers in a desperate attempt to find suitable clothes to pack. A shit ton of it was fucking stupid designer clothes that were made for beauty over quality. "Why are there no fucking boots here!" This was frustrating, but then I realized I most likely would be able to find some stuff in Papa's room.

Sure enough, once you got past all the fucking suits and shit, there were things like socks, socks! There weren't any good quality socks in my own drawers so to nick them off of an already or soon to be dead man had me under no qualms. He did not however own any tactical boots or shoes of those sorts, useless bastard.

The only really useful items I have found are the socks, underwear, and a black hoodie. This was getting increasingly frustrating as time went on. Until I sensed it, someone had just pulled up to the house. The crunch of the gravel was entirely distinctive. So Papa must have sent someone, no matter I'm not staying.

He was too comfortable, not paying any attention to the fact that the television was on. Sneakily I lowered from the tall ceiling of the entryway, landing just behind him absolutely soundlessly. Curiously I glance at my hand then back up to his head. I lifted my hand and a pink glow lightly emitted from my fingers, so that when I snapped my hand a hundred and eighty degrees the man's head did the same. I'm getting real good at this shit.

I considered the still warm corpse at my feet, he wasn't a behemoth actually rather short for an agent. I have to have lost all my morals within this time period because I had absolutely no qualms about stealing the boots off of a dead man. I mean I also took his gun, if he has useful shit on him I'm taking it.

Actually…I hurry out to the car now knowing he was literally the only agent they had to spare to get me. In the front seat of the car was a duffle with handguns and prepped magazines for easy reload speed. Is the universe actually smiling upon me? I'm keeping the fucking ammo, fuck if I'm going out there unarmed especially since hydra agents will still be out there no doubt looking for me. I mean seeing as they still had bases of operation by the time the Ultron shit goes down.

If I do this right I think I can claim asylum from Mister Rogers, I hope anyways. He is going to be in the hospital though annoyingly enough.

With the new bag I forcefully shove the shit I had gathered into it, grumbling at the uselessness of the few shirts I could find that even remotely resembled t-shirts. Though I did put one of the guns in the pocket of the sweatshirt I now have over my shoulders. It may be a little warm to wear one but it certainly is something I'm most comfortable in. Plus it eases having a weapon in arms reach, time is crucial after all and showing off my 'abilities' in public would be a very bad idea.

I have to get out of here before hydra realizes the boy they sent here wouldn't ever be responding…sorry kid… Soon enough, after raiding the fridge and pantry for nonperishables that would fit in my bag I was off, flinging the hood of my jacket over my head. If I just made it to the main part of D.C. I could find Steve Rogers, and if I missed him at least I could make it to the Avengers tower in time. I mean should be easy enough the building certainly was conspicuous.

The only thing I had to hold on to was the personal mantra 'don't trust anyone' I have absolutely no idea who could be hydra in this day and age. It's easy enough to stick to the trees, but still close enough where I can have an eye on the road to not get too lost…hopefully.

I was very much on edge, every sound making me think someone was following me sending my hand flying to the gun in my pocket. For however many hours I walked this cycle continued but it worked. The only problem with it was it was actually exhausting, if only because my paranoia was making my adrenalin to spike up and down continuously. If I didn't have super healing I'd be worried about the state of my heart.

When the day turned into dusk I knew that the biggest brouhaha of the day had finished. I mean it was true, the rest of it was all political mumbo jumbo that really shouldn't be so stupidly difficult. But these people for some reason always had to make it into so much more, so much worse. It's like they had a very specific magical power of making things worse.

I still kept walking, if I stopped even for sleep someone could find me and as much as I hate to admit it even to myself I was fucking terrified to be back in their hands. If they ever got me back I'd be in so much shit just for running away. That was my only motivation even when my legs felt on fire and my back hurt from having the bag slung across it. Weirdly enough, I almost cried from shock when I realized I was still really extremely scared of being outside in the dark. The sheer normalcy of it all after the hell hole I had crawled and killed to get my way out of was just something else.

The problem with it being dark is now I've become so paranoid and freaked out I can't tell reality from the imaginings of my brain. My hand was glued to the gun, the other stabilizing my shaking wrist. I was shaking like a leaf, primed in fight or flight mode.

I felt the horrible awful REAL tingle I only get when someone is actually behind me. My back stiffened but I didn't immediately turn round. If I hadn't heard anyone coming when all my senses were going haywire then I had to play this smart. My heart was racing in preparation, my body knew what was coming long before my brain did. Only one thing to do…

I shot upwards into the sky, fear making it faster than I normally would have even dared. It was easy not to hit a tree since they were thinning out the closer I got to the main part of the city but that also meant I had no real coverage from the assailant that was on the ground. So I dove and wove as I went, zig zagging all over the place as if I was running from the armed stalker.

I had absolutely no fucking idea how long they were even following me for, mostly because if it was hydra they would have assaulted and extracted within moments. No this was someone else. I had no desire to figure out who though.

"Fuck!" I growled out when I noticed just how visible I was like this. My hands and feet were glowing bright and I'm sure my eyes were as well, just the wrong kind of action to do had it not been necessary. I had no idea where the hospital even was, I had to go off on a guess. It was easy enough to find the back of a building to land behind and dim down, lord if I stayed glowing when not using my power that would be a nightmare.

I had to stash my gun deep into my pocket again, I must have looked like a runaway especially since loads of people assume I'm a hell of a lot younger than I am here. Oh well, I need to ask where the hospital is. There was a woman on the other side of the building, huh it was a Starbucks, how DC.

"Excuse me, ma'am?" I put on the face of someone who was scared but also determined. She startled and looked quite frankly alarmed.

"Yes sweetie?"

"Could you point me the way to the hospital? My brother was hurt by the accident and I don't know the way." I added a quiver to my voice to sell the act. She looked distraught.

"Oh of course!" I was actually surprisingly close by, my intuition is getting better. "Here I can drive you." Wait hold up!

"No thank you ma'am I can make it on my own." I inserted a tone of finality, I would not argue over this. I started to get a funny feeling deep in my gut.

"Sweetie I insist!" Fuck it, gut is saying something follow that. My hand flew forward and rested at her ear, pink floaters drifting into her ear. Her eyes dimmed and went out of focus before taking on a dull version of my usual eye glow.

"Go inside your shop, you will forget I was even here." I said in a clear voice, hoping that following my instincts was going to not bite me in the ass later. Without hesitation she complied to my mental direction and quite frankly it was the freakiest thing I've ever seen in my life. But either way it should be fine for now. I took off, I had to continue to put more distance between whoever was following me and I had no idea how fast they could even move. If I remember correctly Steve himself can run at least twenty six miles an hour and that's probably not being generous at all.

I've learned to never assume the best, always the worst and the worst is that whoever is following me is already mostly caught up. The streets were mostly filled with people, giving me space to hide in the gaps. The hospital coming up after about fifteen minutes of walking.

Screw trying to sneak my way into getting what I want, now that I learned I can do that little trick I was so going to use it. The receptionist looked startled to see me, but didn't have enough time to get anyone else's attention. I had to fling the floaters at her since I wasn't close enough to touch but surprisingly it worked. Dull eyes and ready to comply I whisper, "Take me to Steve Roger's room."

I flanked behind her, half laughing at how my luck has given me hardly any doctors or nurses in the halls to even ask what the hell I was doing there. There was only one nurse but she got the very same amnesia effect I gave the receptionist the moment I was outside of Steve's room. I had to quickly duck inside barely stopping myself from slamming the door closed. Instead it closed with a quiet snick, and my body slumped. God I'm tired…oh…it's four in the morning no wonder I was just so tired. I've been awake for many hours and I was running on the little food hydra had given me at sporadic times. You'd think they would figure out people need to eat with them being so smart.

I had to adjust to the darkness, and almost shrieked in alarm when I saw that there already was someone in the room with Steve. Sam Wilson was sitting in the visitor's chair, and while he looked asleep I could ever so slightly see his hand resting on his gun. Shit, shit shitty shit shit. If I move he is most likely going to shoot me and I don't think I can move those little fuckers. I could make a shield? As much as it is an insult to injury? But again revealing my powers would just be a god awful idea.

"I know you're awake…" I whispered ever so quietly, tense because I had to do this as a battle of wits. I heard a click, fuck.

"Well, you aren't supposed to be here."

"I know, and I'm sorry. I seek asylum from hydra." He stood putting himself between me and Steve. "Look, you have no idea the shit I had to go through to even get here." I could tell I was starting to lose my composure and start pleading.

"Is that so," calculating, trying to see if I was lying, "I hope you can unarm yourself then."

"I can give you my gun and my bag, but if the situation goes south I need to be able to bug out."

"See that doesn't make me want to trust you." He was still keeping his gun pointed at me.

"I was being followed on my way here, they were clearly better than some of the best since I couldn't hear them and I know for a fact I'm not good enough to lose them out in the crowds outside." While saying this I slipped my bag off my shoulders and placed it on the floor, using my too large boot to slide it forward. "I have my hand on my gun, I'm putting it on the floor and am about to slide it to you." Doing each action after I said them.

"Okay now talk."

"I don't know how long ago hydra kidnapped me, they kept me in a drug induced state and I'm sure that when I slept I slept for multiple days on end." I sighed, "I've been awake for over twenty hours and have been on the run for the majority of them I'm sitting down before I collapse." I barely got it out before I fell to the floor. "Anyway, I was a part of a project, a massive experiment that as far as I know had been spanning decades. Has the Black Widow released the records to the public yet?"

"Yes."

"Then look this up, The Dornröschen, please." I was too tired, much too tired. I was surprised that he pulled put his phone and start to tap into it, but likely he was calling for backup. "I met him," I nodded my head towards Steve, "before all the shit went down. I felt stupid for almost getting myself killed but I had to let on I was in danger. I blinked out sos and pow while he was in the room with fucking Pierce." I sighed just so fucking tired. "He would know me by Ro, but my name is Anna."

I turned my head to see quite a few people hurriedly come up to the door, shit out of time. I shot my hand forward causing Sam to slam down to the floor. I had to make sure his gun was stuck to the floor, but I also used my other hand to make sure the door couldn't open. "Really?! The fuck dude if I wanted to kill him I would have done so!" I was purposely being loud hoping that Steve would wake up. True to my wish he did looking more dazed than anything else.

"Steve!" Sam yelled from the floor trying to get himself and the gun up from where I had them pinned to the floor. Steve turned to look at me and I know what the scene must look like, a panicked girl who could look somewhat familiar who was clearly enhanced and holding his friend to the floor. My face hardened.

"Dornröschen, look it up, then come find me." I said, knowing my face was fighting being hard and wanting to crumple. The surge of emotion summoning my bag and having it sling itself over my shoulder. "I seek asylum Captain Steve Rogers, please just find me." The window shattered with a blast and I threw myself out of it gliding around and up to a lip of the roof.

Well, that went poorly. I'm pretty much screwed if they don't do as I ask and instead just think I'm a part of hydra. I soar off hoping I get somewhere that's safe. I was lost, I don't know what to do, my asylum was a small bit of a dead end until they actually did what I asked of them. I knew they would at least look me up, they would never not know the enemy.

I mean, I thought I showed excellent self-control. The moment Sam had raised the gun I had to fight my natural instinct of just killing him outright. He popped up as threat and I swallowed down the urge to just stop his heart, or sever his spinal cord, or collapse his lungs, or any of the other stuff my abused brain jumped to. I guess he had a right to be worried, I think my kill list is actually rather impressively long with how short of a time I was under hydra's thumb. I say sardonically because I have to fight the confusion of rejected thoughts.

I landed at an empty park bench, feeling the buzzing and subsequently the glowing die down. I was being an idiot just sitting out in the open but I was just tired. What was the point? I had escaped and nothing was right. I have no-where to go because I was seen as untrustworthy. I guess lady luck only went so far.

I wanted so badly to survive, its why I did those horrible things to begin with. If I wanted to die then I would have just refused but I didn't. So why now after I finally escaped does it feel like it's all been for naught?

A hand slammed down on my shoulder, the other arm of the sudden assailant wrapping around my torso. "Fuck!" I screamed, the sudden rush sending out a blast that didn't send the assailant very far. But at least I finally figured out who it was, the Soldier's metal arm that had been clenched around my shoulder was unmistakable even through a glove. I didn't even turn to look at him knowing he would be up already instead starting to lift up. I thought I had made it when a hand wrapped around my ankle wrenching me painfully back down to the ground.

I tumbled from the force, rolling out of it along the damp grass. Fuck fuckity fuck why in the fuck was this happening?! Why was he after me? It suddenly made sense as to why I couldn't figure out who was after me before mostly because it was him. God I really am fucking stupid…

I was filled with extreme annoyance, Steve wasn't well enough to even consider my plea and now I have a whole other super soldier who was trying to drag me off to god knows where.

"Let go of me!" I didn't care how much noise I was making hell if it got him to stop trying to kidnap me that would be great fantastic even. Nothing, zip zada did that do. "Let go!" I was kicking out at his chest and trying to put my force behind it. But he figured out my tricks and was interlocking his arms making it so there was no way for me to unlock his fucking superhuman hold.

Well dude I hope you're in for a bumpy ride, because I just had an idea. We were rolling around on the ground in a wild frenzy, whipping back and forth as I was trying to get him to let go. It wasn't until his head only bumped a rock that he instinctively released. And I was up and off, dashing towards the other end of the park using it to try and get a lift off. Uuuuuuuuuuuuntil I was tackled down to the ground again. Does this guy just not give up?!

Suddenly he ripped himself off of me and even though I had no reason as to why I used it to get up and start running. There was a quiet pop and I felt the blow on my shoulder. Thing is I hadn't been shot, even though this certainly didn't feel good. Another pop and I was struck in the back. My surroundings started to slow and I was scrunching my eyes and shaking my head trying to clear it. Was the exhaustion kicking in? Now of all times?!

A third pop hitting my back had me falling to the ground everything so sluggish that my vision was swimming. Blurry boots walked into my line of vision and the last thing I saw before I went under was the pissed off face of the Soldier.


End file.
